


Sólo tú y yo... sólo los dos

by AranelPoli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Adaptation, Alternate Universe, ChrisChit, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay, HARD, JJ - Freeform, Jean Jacques Leroy - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Otayurio, Sex and the City - Freeform, Smut, VictUuri, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, adaptación, comedia, jjseung, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli
Summary: Han pasado dos años después de la boda y se festejará otra.Dos años en los que Otabek y Yuri han aprendido a valorarse, Phichit y Chris aprovechan su segunda oportunidad. Víktor y Yuuri tratan de no perder la cabeza así como Jean y Seung.Parte 2 de "Acepto... ¿En serio?"Adaptación libre de la película "Sex and the City 2"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Lee Seung Gil & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Christophe Giacometti
Kudos: 2





	1. Cisnes y Tiaras

**Author's Note:**

> Secuela de "Acepto... ¿En serio?" 
> 
> Espero les guste, esta es un poquito menos dramática.

Dos años habían pasado desde la boda de Yuri y Otabek, y en dos años habían ocurrido muchas cosas, Ivane ahora era una enorme niña queriendo decir sus primeras palabras, Yuuri había recuperado su peso después de esa pequeña, Víktor aun daba clases en el Ice Castle, Chris y Phichit, bueno, continuaban con su segunda de miel mientras Jean y Seung se preparaban para un gran día.

Todos ellos se habían conocido hacía más de diez años y una década puede pasar en un sólo segundo, pero en dos años podían pasar cosas monumentales, cosas que nadie imaginaba, como una nueva boda.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?- saludaba una linda chica al ver entrar a tan apuestos hombres.

-Nuestro amigo se va a casar- sonreía Phichit.

-Nunca creí que eso sucedería- decía Yuri con un deje de sorpresa, Otabek lo tomó de la cintura sonriendo sobre su blanquecino cuello.

-El infierno se congeló- dijo contra Yuri haciéndolo sacar una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- continúo la joven que los atendía en aquella elegante tienda de muebles, porque no era una fiesta cualquiera, Jean y Seung merecían regalos a su altura.

-Jean Jaques Leroy y Seung Gil Lee.

-¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso?- sonreía Chris mientras Phichit lo tomaba por el cuello sonriéndole.

-¿Quieres que te cuente de nuevo la historia?

-No, la recuerdo bien, demasiada información- negó Chris para enseguida besar los labios del moreno.

\------------------------------

Un par de días después, se encontraban en una linda posada donde Jean y Seung se jurarían amor para siempre.

Cada pareja tenía una pequeña habitación rústica donde en ese mismo instante los Altin se arreglaban, Otabek estaba frente al espejo acomodándose el estorboso moño.

-No puedo ponerme ésta cosa.

-Me sorprende que lo hicieras en nuestra boda.

-Y tú me sorprendes- dijo el kazajo con una enorme sonrisa mientras veía a su esposo, quien dos años después, llevaba el cabello tan largo como hacía tanto y su humor seguía igual de negro que el esmoquin que llevaba.

-¿Qué tal luzco?- preguntó colocando sus manos en jarras con una sonrisa ladina.

-Nadie verá a los novios contigo ahí- Yuri sonrió llegando hasta los brazos de su esposo pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

-Soy el padrino, debo verme bien- susurró contra los labios del kazajo quien observaba el bello rostro de su esposo el cual llevaba el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros con unas suaves ondas.

-Cielo, tu zipper está abajo, creo que debo ajustarlo- susurró el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Amor, debo estar ahí en una hora.

-Una hora es suficiente- sonrió Otabek posando sus manos en el trasero del rubio alzándolo haciendo que Yuri rodeara su cadera con sus piernas mientras negaba con una sonrisa rodando los ojos.

\-----------------------------------

Sutileza no era la palabra que describiría el lugar, adornos en blanco y negro, fuentes por doquier, un coro e incluso había cisnes.

Yuri y Otabek entraron al lugar mirando todo con asombro, el rubio estaba a punto de decirle.

-Y tú escapaste de la nuestra.

-Esperemos que ambos lleguen al altar- Otabek sonrió besando la frente de Yuri mientras pasaban por un puente de madera hasta la recepción, donde ya todos los esperaban.

Víktor y Yuuri estaban junto al pequeño Mamoru quien vestía un hermoso y elegante traje azul al igual que sus padres, Phichit y Chris se coordinaron de un color verde oscuro.

-Hola- saludó Otabek llegando hasta sus amigos quienes miraban todo con la misma expresión de Yuri.

-Así es como se ve cuando miras directamente al sol- decía Chris mirando a su alrededor.

-Yo creo que es hermoso- sonreía Yuuri mientras bajaba a Mamoru de sus brazos.

-Parece que ésta boda será más hermosa que la de Lady Di- decía Víktor mientras tomaba Yuuri por la cintura.

-Papi ¿Puedo ir a ver a los cisnes?- preguntó Mamoru.

-Sí, cielo pero donde pueda verte- dijo Víktor soltando la mano de su pequeño.

-¿Dónde está Ivanne?- preguntó Otabek, estaba seguro que la vio llegar con los Nikiforov.

-Arriba, con Minako- la joven castaña era la niñera de la pequeña desde que había cuplido dos meses.

-¿No bajará?

-Está un poco irritable- musitó Yuuri restándole importancia mientras Víktor abría los ojos en señal de ironía _¿Un poco?_

-Bien, debo ir con JJ y ayudarle con la cola del vestido- se burlaba Yuri antes de besar los labios del kazajo yendo hasta una enorme campaña repeleta de telas blancas y rosas -Jean, vistes de blanco- sonrió Yuri al ver a su amigo y ésta vez no había burla en su voz, el canadiense se giró para mirar al rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Igual que una virgen.

-Tocada por primera vez- Jean sonrió yendo hasta su amigo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos -¿Qué opinas de todo?

-Hay cisnes.

-Sí lo sé, se suponía que entre los dos organizaríamos todo pero lo olvidé cuando él mencionó cisnes, sólo alcé las manos derrotado dándole lo que quisiera.

-Bueno ¿Cuándo han sido demasiado los cisnes?- decía Yuri alzando los hombros mirándose al espejo acomodando las ondas de su cabello.

-Tienes razón, es un día especial, nunca es demasiado.

-Gastaron demasiado.

-No mucho, ahorré durante dos años para este día, jamás había pensado en casarme cuando era heterosexual y la boda era legal, ahora como homosexual la idea llegó y gracias al cielo que es legal.

-¿Qué tal está Seung?

-Esperemos que no haga un “Otabek”.

-Idiota, esa broma es vieja, consíguete nuevas- reía Yuri -Por cierto ¿Te llegó mi paquete?- Jean tomaba un poco de champaña por lo que sólo le señaló con el mentón hacia un paquete que descansaba en la mesa, Yuri sonrió acercándose para sacar una sorpresa de la caja -Parece que sólo llevo un esmoquin negro, pero por algo soy diseñador, hazte a un lado, novio- sonreía sacando una tiara/corona de encaje negro que hacía resaltar su rostro y sus hebras doradas -Yuri Plisetsky, está en la casa- susurró mirándose al espejo mientras se colocaba el adorno, Jean tomó un último sorbo rodando los ojos y comenzando con un ligero temblor, clara señal del nerviosísimo, felicidad y cierta vergüenza por esos cisnes.


	2. En esta vida y en la otra

Todos los invitados estaban en sus lugares frente al hermoso altar adornado con miles de rosas blancas, el coro se silenció dando paso a la hermosa Florence Walsh, todos los invitados quedaron sorprendidos con ello, si los cisnes eran una sorpresa, tener a la pelirroja lo era más.

-Jean sacó la casa por la ventana- decía Otabek sentado a un lado de Chris quien asintió mientras besaba la mano de Phichit.

-Según sé es la cantante favorita de Seung.

-Entonces disfrutemos del show gratis- dijo el kazajo sonriendo.

En cuanto Florence comenzó a cantar, Mamoru hizo su aparición en el pasillo llevando una canasta con pétalos de flores, Víktor y Yuuri le tomaban fotos y le sonreían orgullosos mientras el pequeño lanzaba los pétalos uno a uno sobre el suelo.

La música continuaba y justo cuando Mamoru se sentaba junto a sus padres, apareció Yuri con una enorme sonrisa para caminar por ese pasillo hasta su lugar en el altar, sus amigos lo miraban sonriendo, lucía tan bien con esa tiara.

Y entonces los novios aparecieron, se miraron de frente al final del pasillo, cada uno con una enorme sonrisa, Jean iba acompañado de su madre mientras Seung lo hacía su padre.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia al altar donde ya los esperaba el pastor que los casaría. Después de una canción más y un discurso por parte del pastor, los votos por fin fueron dichos, podía ser una boda ostentosa, pero la tradición estaba ahí.

-Fue amor a primera vista, estoy seguro, eres el primer hombre que me ha aceptado como el hombre que en verdad soy a pesar de todos mis errores.

-Fue sólo uno cielo- susurró Seung dándole confianza a Jean quien lanzó una risita sólo para continuar.

-Y te amo por eso, porque nunca pensé en dar este paso y ahora lo doy junto a ti, hasta que la muerte nos separe- terminó Jean dándole el micrófono a Seung.

-Y si eso llegara a pasar, te buscaré por miles de mundos durante diez mil vidas, hasta encontrarte.

-Y yo te esperaré en todas ellas- terminó Jean sonriéndole a su novio para continuar con la ceremonia.

-Los esposos pueden besarse- finalizó el pastor haciendo que los invitados aplaudieran mientras el matrimonio Leroy-Lee se presentaba al mundo.

\--------------------------------

Florence amenizaba el banquete y ya algunos se encontraban bailando, la mesa de los amigos de Jean y Seung, conversaban entre ellos, unas copas de champaña y un poco de pastel. Víktor llegaba hasta la mesa sentándose junto a Yuuri.

-¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó el nipón a su esposo.

-Ivane le hace ver su surte a Minako.

-¿Debo subir?

-Entonces ¿Qué caso tiene traer a Minako? Tranquilo cielo, ellas estarán bien.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Phichit viendo el rostro preocupado de Yuuri.

-Sí, no es nada, es que Ivane está molesta por el viaje- dijo el azabache sonriendo mientras tomaba un poco de pastel del plato de Víktor, en ese momento Jean se acercó a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal todo?

-Lloré con tus votos- se burló Víktor.

-Me tomó un mes escribir eso.

-Oye JJ ¿No hay anillos?- preguntó Phichit notando ese pequeño detalle, Jean y Seung no habían intercambiado sortijas.

-No, decidimos no usar sortijas, nada de diamantes, la boda ya fue demasiado llamativa.

-Y que lo digas- secundó Yuuri mientras señalaba a Mamoru quien jugaba con los cisnes en la fuente más cercana.

-Bien, debo ir a bailar con mi esposo o será la boda más corta de la historia- dijo Jean antes de despedirse e ir a la pista con Seung.

Yuri y Otabek miraban a las parejas bailar, el rubio recargado sobre el pecho de su esposo cuando de pronto, una pareja se acercó a su mesa.

-¿Yuri Plisetsky? Amor, es Plisetsky- decía uno de los jóvenes tocando el brazo de su pareja para que volteara a ver a Yuri quien los miraba con una sonrisa algo confundido.

-El mismo, hola- saludó a la pareja.

-Vaya, soy tu admirador desde la primera vez que patinaste representando a Rusia, eres increíble- decía entusiasmado, tenía el cabello castaño y un ligero acento americano.

-Gracias, aunque ahora ya no patino.

-Sí, es genial, ahora tu marca de ropa está por todo el mundo, todos tus logros y cambios casi puedo compararlos con los míos.

-Se identifica contigo- secundó el hombre que acompañaba al castaño, tenía el cabello azabache y era algo mayor.

-Yo soy tú- reía el castaño mientras Yuri sonreía aún más extrañado.

-Bien, en ese caso te presentaré a tu esposo, Otabek Altin.

-Mucho gusto- saludó Otabek estrechando la mano de ambos quienes lo saludaban sonrientes.

-Mucho gusto Otabek, y ¿Cuánto llevan casados?

-El próximo mes cumplimos dos años- sonrió Yuri mirando al kazajo.

-¡Nosotros también!- respondía el castaño un tanto extasiado.

-Genial, si eres yo- dijo Yuri tomando un sorbo de su champaña.

-Y además estamos esperando a nuestro primer bebé- dijo acariciando su abultado vientre.

-Felicidades, es increíble- felicitó el kazajo.

-¿Tienen hijos?- preguntó el azabache mientras Yuri y Otabek se miraban con una sonrisa para después negar -Sí, son jóvenes, después llegaran.

-No, no se trata de eso es que no tendremos hijos- las sonrisas y el entusiasmo de la pareja se esfumaron al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿No les gustan los niños?

-No, los adoramos pero no es para nosotros- decía Otabek secundado a su esposo y mirando como la cara de la pareja se descomponía en una mueca.

-Así que ¿Sólo van a ser ustedes dos?

-Tenemos una gata y mi nueva línea sale el próximo mes- dijo Yuri con sorna _¿Qué problema tenían esos dos?_

-Bien, mucho gusto y suerte- se despidió el castaño con una sonrisa forzada, el azabache les sonrió amable para después tomar la mano de su esposo y alejarse. Yuri miró a Otabek rodando los ojos haciendo que el kazajo sonriera.

-Y yo pensé que eras mi admirador número uno, ¿Quién los invitó?

-Alguien tenía que bajarlos de su nube- Yuri sonrió besando los labios del kazajo mientras continuaban disfrutando de la fiesta.


	3. Ley Jude

La noche había llegado y las parejas estaban en su habitación para descansar o al menos eso pretendían.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!- gritaba Phichit mientras era embestido por Chris, el problema era que toda la posada los escuchaba, principalmente Yuri y Otabek, quienes eran sus vecinos de habitación.

Y no era el único problema, Yuri y Otabek tenían por un lado a Phichit gritando como desquiciado y en la otra habitación estaba Ivane llorando sin parar.

-No sé quién es peor- decía Otabek acostado junto a Yuri quien estaba a punto de colocarse la almohada sobre la cabeza.

-Phichit, Ivane se cansará en algún momento.

-Deberíamos hacer un poco de ruido- dijo Otabek abrazando a Yuri quien hizo un puchero.

-Los gritos de Phichit y Chris no son un estimulante, amor- pero Otabek no lo abrazaba, estaba buscando el control del televisor, que justamente estaba debajo del rubio.

-Veamos una película.

-Bien, pero una de terror, prefiero esos gritos.

-Como tú quieras, amor- sonrió Otabek besando la frente de su esposo y comenzando a buscar un canal donde se proyectaran películas de terror, porque ahí se encontraban, entre el sexo salvaje y un bebé.

\------------------------------------

Por la mañana, antes de partir a casa, todos se reunieron para desayunar, excepto Jean, quien ya había tomado el avión para su luna de miel.

Phichit, Chris y Yuuri esperaban a Otabek quien había ido a vigilar su auto mientras Víktor y Yuuri preparaban a sus hijos.

-Yuri, cariño, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tomando eso?- preguntó Phichit mientras el rubio tomaba una píldora.

-Muchos años, tomo tres al día y lo seguiré haciendo.

-Lograrás tu infertilidad si sigues con eso- dijo Chris tomando la caja de las píldoras para leer las indicaciones, eran anticonceptivos.

-¡Es una bomba de hormonas!- exclamó Phichit quitándole la caja a Chris para leer el contenido.

-Engaño a mi cuerpo para que crea que no es fértil y no me dé una sorpresa- finalizó el rubio tomando la carta del menú.

Los chicos lo imitaron mientras esperaban a los demás, quienes no tardaron en aparecer, Yuuri junto a Víktor, la pequeña Ivane, Mamoru y detrás Otabek.

-Pensé que sólo seríamos nosotros- se quejó Phichit dirigiéndose a los hijos de Yuuri quien sonrió cargando a Ivane mientras Víktor tomaba a Mamoru de la mano.

-No te preocupes, en unos minutos viene Minako.

-Déjame cargar a tu princesa- dijo Yuri extendiendo los brazos hacia la pequeña quien tenía rastros de llanto en el rostro.

-¡Mamu!- gritaba Otabek cargando al pequeño peliplateado como si de Superman se tratase haciendo que el niño no dejara de reírse.

-No, no- decía Ivane comenzando a llorar y buscando a Yuuri quien enseguida se la quitó al rubio.

-Lo lamento, sigue irritable además de que está empezando a decir “no”.

-Los terribles dos- decía Chris haciendo que Yuuri lo mirara con desdén.

-Ella no es terrible.

-No, claro que no lo es, me refiero a la edad de dos años.

-Sí, está en la estapa del “no” y el “sólo quiero estar con mis papis” ¿Cierto, Víktor?

-Mamoru jamás estuvo en esa etapa, todos los niños son diferentes- secundó el platinado sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Qué tal el auto?- preguntó Yuri a Otabek una vez que dejó de jugar con el niño.

-Exactamente igual, ¿Pedimos, cariño?

-Claro.

-¡Minako!- gritó Yuuri saludando hacia el enorme jardín en donde venía su antigua maestra de ballet, todos se giraron para mirarlo quedando asombrados. Minako estaba tan diferente, habían pasado más de dos años después de que la echaran de su hogar y le rompieran el corazón, ahora lucía tan hermosa, jovial y feliz.

-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo están? Hace tiempo que nos los veía- saludaba la castaña a cada uno de los ahí presentes.

-Minako, qué bien luces- dijo Phichit haciendo que la castaña le sonriera sonrojada.

-Gracias, Phichit, al parecer la boda estuvo fabulosa.

-Lo estuvo- decía Víktor cargando a su pequeña.

-Y por lo que sé aquí hay un pequeño al que le gustaría jugar en el jardín.

-¡Sí!- gritó Mamoru yendo hasta ella mientras Víktor se levantaba junto a Ivane.

-¿No desayunarás?

-Sólo me aseguraré de que no llore más, ya vuelvo- dijo Víktor besando los labios de Yuuri yendo detrás de la castaña.

-¿Minako es niñera? Debería estar en una pasarela- decía Phichit mirando por donde se había ido la castaña.

-Sólo es mi niñera, vive con nosotros cuidando a mis hijos.

-¿Qué se hizo? Luce increíble- decía Otabek mientras Yuri asentía de acuerdo con el kazajo, Minako estaba tan cambiada.

-No lo sé, pero luce mejor que Yuri- se burlaba Chris haciendo que el rubio le hiciera una seña con el dedo.

-Ay, Yuuri, cariño, debería haber una ley que prohíba ser niñeras a mujeres así.

-Ya la hay, la Ley Jude*- decía Yuri haciendo que todos rieran, excepto Yuuri quien sonreía forzadamente mientras veía a lo lejos a Minako con sus dos hijos junto a Víktor _¿Será posible?_

\----------------------------------

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Yuri y Otabek llegaban a casa, aunque primero pasaron por Potya, que la habían dejado con una amiga de Sala.

Después de haber vendido el enorme penthouse donde habían creído que sería increíble vivir, ambos decidieron vivir más cerca de la tierra, doce pisos más cerca.

-¿Preparo la cena?

-Sabes que la respuesta siempre es sí- sonreía Yuri con su gata en brazos besando los labios de Otabek.

-Me alegra que nos hayamos tomado el fin de semana, después de esto será de locos con la entrega de tu nueva línea y la pasarela.

-Será increíble, me estresaré un poco, mandaré a todos al diablo, respiraré y volveré a ser el Yuri de siempre.

-¿El que manda todos al diablo?- Yuri sonrió golpeando el costado de su esposo.

-El mismo, sólo disfrutémoslo, es mi trabajo de todo un año.

-Será increíble y tus amigos estarán ahí, incluso JJ regresará de su luna de miel en Bora Bora.

-¿No te parece extraño?- preguntó Yuri caminando detrás Otabek quien comenzaba a hacer la cena.

-¿Qué?

-Sin sortijas, es extraño.

-Hay todo tipo de matrimonios, cariño, Víktor y Yuuri como padres, Phichit y Chris con su adicción al sexo, Jean y Seung como dos solteros.

-¿Y nosotros?

-Somos una combinación de todos ellos, pero con dos departamentos- sonreía Otabek tomando a Yuri por la cintura haciéndolo sonreír.


	4. Exclusivo

Unas semanas después mientras Yuri revisaba el catálogo de la nueva línea, Otabek elegía algunas telas para la pasarela que se acercaba.

El kazajo se había retirado del patinaje hacia seis meses, después de ganar su última medalla de oro había anunciado su retiro, ahora trabajaba junto a Yuri como su vicepresidente y asistente, dejando a Sala como la tercera a cargo.

El teléfono de Yuri se escuchó haciendo que el rubio alzara la bocina mientras aún revisaba ese catálogo.

-¿Hola?

-¿Tengo algo de qué preocuparme?- era Yuuri, el nipón ahora mismo se encontraba decorando una docena cupcakes para el festival de primavera de Mamoru. Y justamente había llamado a Yuri ya que en la mañana, mientras Minako bañaba a Ivane, Víktor se encontraba muy a gusto con ellas antes de irse al Ice Castle.

-¿Puedes ser más específico?

-Me refiero a Minako y Víktor.

-Yuuri, por Dios, Víktor es el hombre más gay que conozco y eso que todos los somos- dijo rodando los ojos algo escandalizado por las ideas del nipón.

-Tú fuiste quien dijo lo de la tonta Ley Jude- rezongó Yuuri en la bocina mientras cargaba a Ivane con una mano y con la otra colocaba el betún mientras con su hombro sostenía el teléfono.

-Katsudon, fue una broma, sólo fue el momento, tuve que decirlo.

-No fue gracioso- dijo Yuuri antes de que Ivane comenzara a llorar y Mamoru, quien jugaba sobre la mesa de trabajo de Yuuri, tirara un poco de pintura vegetal azul.

-Quisiera no haberlo dicho, pero lo hice- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa, sabía que Yuuri exageraba un poco pensando en Minako.

-Mira, papi- decía Mamoru señalando el pequeño desastre que había hecho.

-Un segundo cariño, debo terminar estos cupcakes para el festival, ¿Yuri, qué te decía?

-Que te sentías amenazado.

-¿Dije amenazado? ¿Crees que deba estarlo?

-No, katsudon, no debes sentirte amenazado- Otabek miró a Yuri extrañado mientras este negaba.

-Mira, papi- continuaba Mamoru, pero ahora con pintura vegetal en ambas manos.

-Sí, hijo, déjame poner a Ivane en su silla, ¿Yuri? Te dejaré por un segundo, debo bajar a la bebé, no cuelgues- avisó el nipón, Yuri asintió y enseguida alejó la bocina unos centímetros en cuanto escuchó llorar a Ivane -Calma, no llores, corazón.

-Mira, papi, mira.

-Ya, Ivane, no llores.

-¡Mírame!- gritó Mamoru mostrando sus manos.

-Yuri, te escucho- dijo el nipón tomando el teléfono mientras Ivane lloraba y Mamoru pedía su atención.

-Pues, ¿Te preocupabas antes del comentario de Phichit?

-No, claro que no, adoro a Minako y sé que ahora está muy cambiada pero sé que Víktor me ama.

-Pues ya respondiste tu pregunta, katsudon.

-Papi, papi, papi- decía Mamoru justo detrás de Yuuri colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre la espalda del nipón haciendo que se girara enseguida notando las pequeñas huellas de pintura que ahora adornaban su sudadera.

-¡Moru! ¡Ésta sudadera es especial!

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Yuri escuchando la voz quebrada de Yuuri.

-La sudadera de Víktor, la de Rusia- dijo Yuuri al punto del colapso.

-Rayos, katsudon.

-Debo colgar.

-Adiós- Otabek miraba a Yuri quien sólo hizo una mueca preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo.

-Mamoru, mira lo que hiciste- dijo Yuuri tomando un trapo para limpiar las manos del pequeño, las lágrimas luchaban por salir, estaba demasiado estresado y Minako se encontraba en la sala haciendo banderines para el festival, Ivane lloraba y Mamoru sonreía sin saber lo que había hecho -Ahora papi hará lo que tú haces- dijo Yuuri mirando a Ivane y encerrándose en la alacena de la despensa dejando liberar un poco de frustración.

-Papi, papi, papi- llamaba el pequeño queriendo abrir la puerta.

-Papi…saldrá en un minuto- gimoteaba Yuuri tratando de respirar entre las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, la puerta comenzó a agitarse con más fuerza, quiso detenerla pero cedió, era Minako.

-Necesitaba más confitería- dijo justificando el porqué se encontraba ahí aunque no podía ocultar el llanto.

-Dios, Yuuri ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Me llevaré a los niños a jugar a mi habitación, si necesitas algo llámame- decía la joven acariciando la mejilla del nipón.

-Moru, Ivane, papi necesita tiempo para cocinar, vamos- amenaza o no, agradecía que Minako estuviera ahí.

\------------------------------

-¿Mandaste cerrar todo el restaurante, sólo para nosotros?

-Es nuestro aniversario número dos, lo vale y lo vales- decía Otabek con Yuri tomado de su brazo entrando al exclusivo restaurante de comida japonesa, la cual el kazajo sabía que le encantaba al ruso.

Unos minutos después tenían de todo tipo de comida sobre su mesa, un par de velas encendidas y una botella del mejor vino.

-Si haces esto por dos años, no quiero imaginarme en diez- sonreía Yuri tomando un poco del katsudon que había ordenado, que a decir verdad, no era tan bueno como el de Yuuri.

-Te compraré una isla.

-Prefiero un yate- Otabek sonrió y se estiró un poco para besar la comisura de la boca del ruso donde había un poco de comida.

Una vez terminada la cena, se miraron sonriendo sabiendo que lo que seguía era el intercambio de regalos.

-Feliz aniversario, amor- dijo Yuri sacando una enorme caja debajo de la mesa, la había mandado a poner en ese lugar antes de que llegaran.

-Yuri, un casco- dijo Otabek sacando el casco nuevo.

-Combina con la nueva motocicleta que te espera afuera.

-Eres increíble, abre el tuyo mientras admiro esa belleza- dijo el kazajo dándole una pequeña caja y besando sus labios para después salir del lugar.

Yuri tomó la caja envuelta en papel negro, dentro había una caja verde en donde había un hermoso Rolex, lo extraño era que la caratula era de animal print mientras los esténciles eran de color negro _¿Dónde lo había conseguido?_

-¿Te gustó?- dijo el kazajo detrás de él haciendo que saltara de su asiento, se giró con una sonrisa levantándose para abrazarlo.

-Es hermoso ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Es exclusivo, lo mande a hacer para ti, es único, como tú.

-Y yo sólo te regalé una motocicleta.

-Una hermosa motocicleta- se besaron con una sonrisa para regresar a su asiento, Otabek tomó el reloj nuevo de Yuri, pero antes de colocárselo le mostro la parte de atrás -Está grabado- Yuri lo tomó viendo el delicado grabado “Tú y yo, sólo los dos. Y&O”

-Es perfecto- y la burbuja romántica fue apagada por el sonido del celular de Yuri, en la pantalla se leía JJ, rodó los ojos respondiendo -¿Hola?

-Hemos vuelto, Yuri-chan.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Hermoso, si Seung no queda en cinta será un milagro- Yuri pudo escuchar la voz del coreano diciéndole: o tú, lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

-Estarán en mi pasarela.

-En primera fila, por eso hemos vuelto.

-Bien, arruinas mi aniversario así que mañana desayunamos y me lo cuentas todo.

-Sólo si puedes caminar, ¡Otabek! Regálale unas muletas de aniversario- Yuri colgó ante la risa del kazajo.

\---------------------------------

-¿Qué tal tu luna de miel?

-Perfecto, traigo un bronceado de envidia, Seung también, le hacía falta y además…-decía Jean frente a sus amigos mostrándoles un nuevo tatuaje con las iniciales “SGL” en la cadera -Él se puso mis iniciales en la espalda.

-Que romántico, me da gusto que volvieras, te extrañábamos.

-Habla por ti, katsudon- decía Yuri mostrando así el cariño que sentía por el canadiense.

-¿Sólo estuvieron en Bora Bora?- preguntó Otabek mientras se llevaba un poco de panqueque a la boca.

-Sí, es un lugar enorme así que apenas y nos dio de tiempo de recorrerlo, es precioso.

-Decidido, ahí será nuestra segunda luna de miel- decía Chris besando la mano de Phichit.

-Es increíble, JJ, es bueno tenerlos de vuelta, y Yuri, ¿Qué tal va la pasarela?- preguntó Víktor haciendo que todos miraran al ruso menor.

-Maravilloso, de hecho este desayuno es para hacerles la cordial invitación de salir en ella, también Seung, Jean.

Parecía una tradición entre ellos, cada pasarela, Yuri los invitaba a modelar algunos de sus diseños, y ahora Seung se integraba.

-Sabes que estaremos ahí- sonreía Yuuri asintiendo junto a todos los demás.

\-----------------------------

-¿JJ? Estoy en casa.

-Hola, amor- saludó Jean vestido elegantemente, esa noche era la pasarela de la nueva línea de Yuri y Seung llegaba de su entrenamiento con una bolsa de comida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La pasarela es hoy.

-¿Hoy?- dijo el coreano con un poco de fastidio y algo molesto por haberlo olvidado.

-Así es, cámbiate, nos vamos.

-Jean, estoy exhausto.

-Lo sé, pero hoy es un día especial, Yuri nos pidió que lo acompañáramos, hasta vino a la casa a pedírtelo personalmente.

-Lo olvidé, es todo.

-Te lo estoy recordando, ahora, vámonos.


	5. Pasarela

El lanzamiento de la nueva línea de Yuri no era sólo una pasarela, porque Yuri Plisetsky podía ser lo que quisiera, pero también era altruista y por eso mismo la fiesta que daría después de la pasarela reuniría fondos para su fundación de la gente sin hogar, además de que, la empresa donaría otra parte para la fundación de Víktor para niños con cáncer.

La pasarela más esperada del año después del Victoria’s Fashion Show era la de la marca de Yuri, Nikolai Plisetsky y ahora estaba comenzando.

Todos los chicos estaban en sus lugares, el mismo Yuri les había elegido los exclusivos diseños que modelarían para la marca. Este año, la línea de verano de Yuri tenía colores grises, cafés y claro, animal print, su marca personal.

Muchas celebridades estaban en ese lugar admirando el ingenio y el buen gusto de Yuri Plisetsky y de su esposo Otabek Altin.

Después de dos horas de telas, hombres y mujeres sonrientes sobre el escenario, la fiesta comenzó. Había bastante gente, la recaudación de fondos sería un éxito.

Cuando Yuri y Otabek aparecieron en la fiesta, todos aplaudieron recibiéndolos y felicitándolos por la pasarela, la misma Anna Wintour había asistido y le había encantado, algo realmente excepcional y ahora los acompañaba en la fiesta.

-Yuri Plisetsky- saludó un hombre mayor con rasgos árabes, Yuri se giró extrañado junto a Otabek.

-Buenas noches.

-Yuri, soy el Jeque Ali, dirijo algunas empresas en el medio oriente.

-Oh, claro, me han hablado de usted, es un gusto que nos acompañe esta noche- sonrió Yuri saludando al hombre.

-El gusto es mío y sobretodo estar ante tal estrella como lo es usted, joven Plisetsky, tiene potencial.

-Gracias, con los años he aprendido un poco.

-¿Ha estado en los emiratos árabes?

-Pues… no, sólo he escuchado que todo es muy hermoso, sobre todo Dubai.

-Dubai está acabado, con todo el respeto para los emiratos hermanos, Abu Dabi es el futuro- Yuri y Otabek se miraron extrañados pero con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, he escuchado muy poco- secundó Otabek.

-Es una ciudad global en comercio, cultura y belleza, Dubai ha robado la atención pero Abu Dabi es el nuevo medio oriente.

-El nuevo medio oriente- repitieron Yuri y Otabek al unísono.

-Además de todo eso, Abu Dabi tiene estilo y por eso mismo, quiero que ambos sean mis invitados en mi nuevo hotel, me gustaría que tu marca llegara hasta el nuevo mundo.

-¿Qué?- soltó Yuri asombrado.

-Eres una estrella en ascenso Yuri Plisetsky, al igual que Abu Dabi y deseo que ésta pasarela se repita en mi ciudad- finalizó el hombre sonriéndole al matrimonio mientras ambos se miraban con una respuesta en mente.

\--------------------------------

-Estuvo fabuloso, todos lucíamos increíbles- sonreía Yuuri junto a Víktor mientras esperaban a que Yuri y Otabek terminaran de saludar a la multitud, Phichit y Chris cenaban un poco y Jean esperaba a Seung quien estaba pidiendo unos tragos.

-Ni siquiera quería venir, estaba sobre el sofá- se quejaba el canadiense quitándole un poco de comida a Phichit.

-No te quejes, antes ni siquiera se quedaba a dormir, ahora es tu esposo- decía Víktor haciendo que Jean se alzara de hombros.

-Además se subió a esa pasarela por ti- dijo Chris.

-Sí, aunque quizá una sonrisa no le caería mal.

-Tuvo un día pesado, compréndelo- defendió Yuuri al coreano.

-Bueno, parece que la está pasando bien- dijo Phichit señalando con el mentón a Seung quien estaba en la barra acompañado de un joven- Enseguida, Jean había desaparecido de la mesa.

-Cariño- llamó Jean llegando hasta su esposo quien sonrió al verlo.

-Oh, JJ, te presento a Marcos Carreon, trabaja en Vogue como asistente de Anna Wintour.

-¿Y por qué no estás con ella?- sonreía Jean tomando al coreano de la cintura.

-Está saludando a mucha gente y no le agrada que esté tan cerca, como sea, seguro debe estar llena de gente y me culpara.

-Fue un gusto- se despidió el coreano.

-Adiós- dijo Jean entre dientes.

-¿Acaso noto celos?- soltó Seung con media sonrisa.

-No, vámonos- espetó Jean mirando por donde se había ido el español y tomando a su esposo de la mano.

\--------------------------------

A la semana siguiente, Yuri y Otabek habían invitado a los chicos a desayunar para darles una bella noticia.

-Una semana en Abu Dabi con todos los gastos pagados- decía Otabek mientras sus amigos sonreían felices por él y Yuri.

-Siempre me ha fascinado el medio oriente, ya saben, dunas del desierto, alfombras mágicas- decía Phichit casi con un brillo en los ojos, Mamoru, quien también los acompañaba, lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Cómo en Aladdin?

-Sí corazón, igual que en Aladdin, pero con cócteles- decía Jean haciendo que todos rieran.

-Es increíble, ¿Cuándo se irán?- preguntó Víktor haciendo que Yuri y Otabek se miraran sonriendo.

-Aún no lo sabemos, cuando ustedes quieran- y todos se quedaron mudos -No creerán que nos iríamos sin ustedes, ¿O sí? Han sido parte de esto desde el inicio.

-¿Qué?- soltó Yuuri asombrado.

-Le dije al jeque que iría con una condición, llevar a mis mejores amigos.

-¿Todos?- preguntó Seung.

-Todos, y volaremos en la línea del jeque que es de primera clase.

-Oh, por Dios- sonreía Phichit.

-Y todos los gastos pagados para los ocho, sólo debemos elegir la semana- agregó Otabek mientras sus amigos se miraban estupefactos.

-Yo no podré ir, la presentación de los niños se acerca y soy su entrenador- decía Víktor mientras Yuuri asentía -Pero tú si puedes ir Yuuri.

-¿Y mis hijos?

-Tienes a Minako de tiempo completo y deja que Víktor sufra un poco- sonreía Yuri.

-¡Oye!- se quejó el platinado ante las risas de todos.

-No lo sé.

-No hemos estado juntos desde hace años, desde la boda de Yuri y Otabek y el desastre de su luna de miel- decía Jean tratando de convencer al nipón.

-Ah, memorias- susurraba el rubio con ironía.

-Yuri, aprecio esto pero…

-Vamos a fiestas infantiles por ti, tu irás a Abu Dabi por mí- retó el rubio mientras los demás asentían.

-Cumpleaños de niños, Yuri gana la discusión, amor- sonreía Víktor apoyando la idea de que su esposo viajara y se distrajera un poco.

-Yo tampoco creo ir, tengo una presentación en un mes, no puedo dejar de entrenar- hablaba Seung haciendo que de nuevo se escuchara un resoplido de reproche.

-¿Yo puedo ir, amor?- preguntó Jean haciendo que el coreano sonriera y asintiera besando su mano.


	6. Expreso de Medianoche

Esas semanas habían pasado rápidamente y sobre todo al pensar que se irían todos a un excelente viaje al medio oriente.

Los únicos faltantes a ese viaje, serían Víktor y Seung, pero sólo sería una semana así que no había tal problema, Yuuri volvería a tiempo para ver a los alumnos de Víktor y Jean para ver la presentación de Seung.

Y ahí estaban ahora, con demasiadas maletas y una sonrisa en el rostro abordando uno de los aviones de la línea privada del jeque.

Era un sueño, asientos privados con todas las comodidades, un bar privado y deliciosos snacks árabes, y lo mejor de todo, la suite privada que tenían Yuri y Otabek.

-Esto es más grande que nuestro primer departamento- bromeaba Phichit dentro de su cabina privada.

-Todo es increíble- sonreía Yuuri mirando todo aquello recibiendo una toalla de mano y dátiles por una de las aeromozas.

-Como lo prometimos, sólo lo mejor- afirmaba el rubio mirando a sus amigos antes de entrar a su suite la cual se encontraba al fondo.

-Los dátiles son la fruta tradicional árabe, me compre un libro que lo tiene todo- decía Phichit mostrando dos libros sobre la cultura árabe mientras continuaba -Lo sé todo, los sí y no , sobre los no, en el medio oriente aún hay personas que no aceptan la homosexualidad, debemos tener cuidado.

-Ay, por favor, vamos al nuevo medio oriente- se quejó el canadiense.

-Ni siquiera vienes acompañado, Jean.

-Lo decía por ustedes- decía rodando lo ojos.

-Bien, les informaré de todo lo importante cuando descendamos- dijo Phichit dejando sus libros sobre su asiento mientras acomodaba su maleta sin darse cuenta que entre esos libros, Chris había comprado una revista de espectáculos donde en la portada se leía “La engañaba con la niñera” y que, sin quererlo, Yuuri había visto.

-¿Me prestas esto?- preguntó el nipón tomando la revista demasiado tarde para que el tailandés lo detuviera.

-Creo que no debiste traer eso- decía Otabek mirando a Phichit quien no tenía esa intención.

-Yuuri, cariño, no leas esas cosas- dijo Jean sabiendo que era lo que ocurría con Yuuri gracias a sus amigos, el nipón apretó un botón cerrando las puertas de su cabina mientras los demás se alzaban de hombros.

-Bien, pónganse cómodos y en la noche, nos vemos en el bar- se despedía el rubio tomando la mano del kazajo.

-No tengan mucho sexo, por favor- sonreía Jean con sorna.

-Aunque lo deseemos, estamos en el avión de un jeque árabe donde su país aún hay homofobia, no nos arriesgaremos, tonto.

\-----------------------------

-¿Gustan otra ronda?

-Claro- asentía Yuri.

Ahora se encontraban reunidos en el pequeño bar privado, en cuanto a Yuuri, bueno, estaba ahí sin estarlo, hojeando esa revista sin parar.

-¿Cuántas veces vas a leer eso, Yuuri?- preguntó Chris haciendo que el nipón lo mirara alzándose de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, le diré algo- anunció Jean -Seung y yo pensamos tomarnos dos días a la semana para hacer nuestras propias cosas.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó el kazajo con el ceño fruncido, aunque Jean sonreía.

-Sí, todo bien, es sólo algo que hablamos, él tendrá dos días para hacer sus cosas como entrenar y yo esos dos días para mi música y verlos a ustedes- decía sonriendo. Había abandonado el patinaje hacía un año y ahora se dedicaba a la música.

-Estoy disponible- sonreía Yuri mientras el nipón ahora prestaba toda su atención a la plática, pero con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca.

-¿Dos días a la semana libres? Haces que el matrimonio parezca un empleo, JJ- se quejó.

-Pues quizá no sea un empleo, pero es trabajo- decía Phichit mientras Chris asentía apoyando a su esposo.

-¿Eso significaría dos noches libres también?- continuaba Yuuri.

-Pues, sí.

-¿Y dónde dormirás?

-Por eso lo mencioné, sé que Yuri aún no vende su departamento y quería ver la posibilidad de rentárselo.

-No seas idiota, el departamento es tuyo cuando quieras- dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

-Es genial, lo mejor de ambos mundos- apoyaba Chris, pero Yuuri seguía sin convencerse.

-Yo creo que el matrimonio son dos personas noche tras noche durmiendo en la misma cama- decía Yuuri no muy convencido con la decisión del canadiense.

-Tú tienes a cuatro personas durmiendo en tu cama- decía Yuri haciendo que todos sonriera, incluso el nipón.

-Cielo, tus pastillas- recordó el kazajo, Yuri se giró para besar sus mejillas.

-Iré a tomarme mi bomba de hormonas y descansaremos, no se rasguen las medias, por favor- se despidió el ruso junto a Otabek dejando a los chicos en el bar.

-Lo siento, dilo de nuevo JJ, ¿De qué se trata?- dijo Yuuri tratando de comprender la situación y queriendo saber si Jean se había equivocado con el matrimonio.

-No es para tanto, Seung y yo intentamos hacer nuestras propias reglas y hacer todo mucho más sencillo, entender qué nos funciona como pareja y no sólo lo que la sociedad dice.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- decía Yuuri aún no muy convencido.

-Yuuri, somos un matrimonio sin hijos, tenemos el lujo de diseñar nuestra vida.

-Pero ¿No lastima tus sentimientos que él quiera tiempo libre?- y esta vez, Phichit y Chris miraron a Jean esperando su respuesta, Yuuri tenía algo de razón.

-Es que no lo entiendes- dijo Jean sonriéndole y dándole un trago a su martini finalizando con aquello.

\---------------------------------

Un cambio de ropa y unos cuantos husos horarios después, los chicos llegaban al futuro, un par de hombres con kafiyyeh los recibieron en un pequeño auto para todas sus pertenencias, sobre todo Yuri y eso que aún no enviaba por su colección, la cual llegaría en un par de días.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha estado en el Medio Oriente?- preguntaba uno de esos hombres con un perfecto inglés.

-No, somos vírgenes- sonreía Jean haciendo que Phichit lo golpeara en las costillas por su comentario doble intencionado.

Entonces, llegó la hora del registro de equipaje, Yuri colocó su valija de mano sobre la banda para que la escanearan, en cuanto pasó, las mujeres que estaba a cargo comenzaron a señalar su pantalla observando algo que no les agradaba. Una de ellas se levantó hacía uno de los hombres que los acompañaba hablándole en su lengua natal, mientras los chicos se miraban extrañados.

-Lo lamento, pero, ¿Lleva alguna droga en su valija?- preguntó aquel hombre a Yuri quien le sonrió extrañado.

-No, sólo mis hormonas- unos segundos después, un grupo de la DEA* se encontraba revisando el equipaje del ruso quien tenía la furia en el rostro -No pueden hacerme esto.

-Lo lamento, son las leyes del Medio Oriente.

-Son anticonceptivos, son naturistas, no son drogas- decía Yuri comenzando a impacientarse.

-Lo lamento.

-Necesito hablar con alguien, con un embajador, con la embajada o algún hombre que esté tan fértil como su tierra.

-Cielo, esto se pone muy _Expreso de Medianoche**_ \- susurró Otabek tomando la mano del rubio quien respiraba hondo.

-Bien, llévense todo- dijo sonriendo forzosamente. Una vez registrados, salieron del aeropuerto con un Yuri bastante enojado.

-Genial, debiste apoyarme Otabek ¿Sabes lo que significa? Nada de sexo en el Medio Oriente- y entonces el kazajo pareció comprender la situación al quedarse estático, Yuri era alérgico al látex. Seguramente era la venganza de algún dios árabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DEA: Drug Enforcement Administration (Administración para el control de drogas)
> 
> ** Expreso de Medianoche: Es una película de 1978 en donde un joven estadounidense es detenido en el aeropuerto de Estambul cuando se disponía a subir varios paquetes de Hachís. Es condenado a cuatro años de cárcel en un sistema penitenciario cruel e inhumano.


	7. Nuevo Medio Oriente

-Se reunirán con el Jeque Alí al final de su viaje- decía el hombre que los acompañaba mientras Yuri aún reflejaba la furia en el rostro y Otabek trataba de controlar a su pequeña fierecilla.

-Genial- respondió el kazajo.

-Pero después de que todos ustedes hayan experimentado lo mejor que Abu Dhabi les puede ofrecer y eso empieza ahora- dijo señalando hacia tres lujosos autos, uno para cada pareja.

-¿Y necesitamos los tres?- preguntó Yuuri asombrado.

-Claro, son de ustedes para todo el viaje, yo los dejo aquí, el hotel espera su llegada- se despidió aquel hombre dejando que todos subieran a los autos.

Una vez adentro, comenzaron el viaje hacía el hotel, donde la vista era algo mágico y el clima bastante caluroso, algo a lo que ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado ahora que vivían en Rusia.

-¿Estás mejor?

-¿Tú lo estarás sin sexo?- decía Yuri un poco más tranquilo pero con un deje de sarcasmo.

-Sólo será una semana- decía el kazajo besando su frente y esperando que eso fuese verdad, el sexo con Yuri era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-Me agrada el clima, pocas veces he sentido este calor, el lugar es hermoso- decía el rubio mirando por la ventana.

-Mereces estar aquí, te lo has ganado, cariño.

-Y tú, señor vicepresidente- sonreía tomando el rostro de su esposo para besarlo.

Mientras, en otro auto, Yuuri y Jean revisaban sus celulares sin tener la red adecuada, pero distrayéndose un poco con todos los edificios y las dunas que alcanzaban a observar.

-Víktor hubiese amado esto.

-Seung también, pero los muy idiotas anteponen su trabajo.

-No es trabajo Jean, el patinaje es su vida, como fue la nuestra en su momento.

-Como sea, disfrutemos de esto- sonrío el canadiense bajando el vidrio de la ventanilla sintiendo el intenso calor en el rostro.

Unos minutos después, los autos llegaban hasta un hotel que era una copia preciosa del Taj Mahal además era enorme.

Una vez que bajaron, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el maravilloso lugar donde serían hospedados.

-Toto, creo que ya no estamos en Kansas- susurró Yuri entrando a la recepción del hotel mirando si en verdad esas paredes serían de oro puro, aunque no lo dudaba.

-¿Yuri Plisetsky? Soy el gerente del hotel, Saphir, espero que su vuelo haya sido placentero- llegó un hombre hasta ellos saludando al rubio dándole enseguida su tarjeta.

-Como una alfombra mágica- decía Jean sonriendo.

-Qué bonito habla, ¿Vamos?- sonrió el gerente mientras un par de asistentes tomaban las maletas de los chicos quienes seguían al gerente para conocer un poco el hotel y subir a sus habitaciones.

Llegaron a una enorme sala donde había varios huéspedes de todos lados, el hotel era bastante grande y con un decorado de primera.

-Vamos a su ascensor privado- señaló el gerente haciendo que todos se miraran unos a otros con una sonrisa.

Subieron al ascensor con el rostro expectante con lo que se iban a encontrar arriba, algo que ni en sus mejores sueños esperaban para la enorme suite que les tenían preparada.

-Nos equivocamos, no debe ser para nosotros- musitó Yuuri entrando a la suite mirando todo aquello con el rostro desencajado.

Era una belleza, había demasiado espacio para todos, tres salas, dos comedores y muchas lámparas, demasiadas.

-No katsudon, por primera vez en mi vida estoy seguro, sin lugar a dudas, que estamos donde debemos estar.

Y mientras daban pequeños pasos, seis mujeres salían a encontrarse con ellos, serían sus asistentes durante la visita.

-Bienvenidos a la suite joya, ¿Yuri Plisetsky?

-Aquí- sonreía Yuri tomando la mano del kazajo, la mujer les sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Altair, seré su acompañante junto a Maisha, quien lo será del señor Altin- señalaba la joven a una chica detrás de ella mientras continuaba señalando a las demás mujeres -Adhara y Nazli serán acompañantes de Christophe Giacometti y Phichit Giacometti mientras Ayla y Farah serán las del joven Yuuri Katsuki y Jean Jaques Leroy-Lee.

-¿Yuuri Katuski? ¿Qué pasó con Yuuri Nikiforov? - susurró Jean al nipón quien se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Es el Medio Oriente.

-Es el Nuevo Medio Oriente.

-Es el Medio Oriente- repetía Yuuri sonriendo mientras llevaba su celular en la mano aún sin poder comunicarse con Víktor.

Comenzaron a rondar el lugar deleitándose con todo aquello, cocinas privadas, salón informal, salón formal, dos habitaciones matrimoniales y una con camas separadas y la terraza.

-La terraza tiene vista a todas las instalaciones, hay bar en la piscina, tenemos tres gimnasios, restaurantes con comida internacional, un spa, un centro de fitness, playa y club de playa. Me tomé la libertad de hacerles una reservación en el centro de masajes seguida de una cena temprana para descansar y despertar a la hora de Abu Dhabi.

-No hay nada que no me fascine en todo lo que dijiste- dijo Phichit encantado con todo ello, definitivamente había muerto he ido al cielo.

-Si necesitan algo, no duden en pedirlo, lo que sea, estamos a su servicio- decía la joven llamada Altair y dando paso a las demás jóvenes quienes llevaban bebidas para sus invitados.

\----------------------------

Por la tarde, descansados del largo viaje y después de unos masajes deliciosos, habían decidido cenar en el hotel, donde junto a ellos estaban un par de mujeres con los velos característicos del país.

-Las mujeres deben vestir de una forma que no llamen la atención- leía Phichit con el libro que había comprado sobre la cultura árabe, mientras Yuuri no ponía ni una pizca de atención por seguir en su celular.

-Yo podría envolverme la cabeza, pero el velo sobre la cara, no, no podría- decía Yuri mientras tomaba un poco de café árabe, el cual estaba hecho de agua de rosas y comino.

-Lo sé, pero es algo místico, es como un toque mágico- decía Chris mientras Jean las miraba con algo de tristeza, es como si quisieran callarlas u ocultarlas.

-No puedo encontrar ningún sitio de hormonas, cielo, todo está restringido- decía Otabek mostrando una página de internet en su celular donde efectivamente, la página estaba restringida.

-¿Por qué no compras anticonceptivos normales?- preguntaba Jean quien era alguien nuevo en el mundo de la fertilidad entre hombres.

-Esas cosas serían balas de salva en mi cuerpo, no es lo mismo Jean.

-Pobre de ti- susurraba el canadiense acariciando la espalda del kazajo quien lo miraba rodando los ojos.

-Al menos tienes red en tu teléfono, yo no puedo comunicarme con Víktor, los mensajes que le dejo al tonto no los responde.

-¿Le llamaste al llegar?- preguntó Otabek viendo la desesperación de Yuuri.

-Sí, pero fueron unos segundos y fue hace horas.

-Oh, por Dios, una de las mujeres pidió papas fritas- decía Jean desviando su atención y mirando con atención al grupo de mujeres.

-¿Cómo las comerá?- preguntaba Phichit mirando atentamente, la mujer tomaba una papa con un tenedor, alzaba su velo y la llevaba a su boca.

-Perturbante- susurró Chris llevando una de sus propias papas fritas a su boca sin molestia.

-Lo levanta en cada bocado, debe gustarle mucho la comida frita- decía el rubio negando con la cabeza y sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué hora es en Rusia?- preguntó Yuuri ajeno a todo el evento de las papas fritas.

-Katsudon, es suficiente, no te obsesiones con algo que sucede a miles de kilómetros de aquí- regañó el ruso al nipón quien lo miraba con un puchero.

-Además, te perdiste a la mujer del velo- secundó Otabek señalando con la mirada a la ahora famosa mujer.

-Considera esto una intervención, deja de obsesionarte con Minako- musitó Phichit seriedad.

-Todo esto es culpa de ustedes por decir lo de la estúpida Ley Jude y que Minako no debería trabajar en mi casa.

-Debemos conseguirte un velo- reía Chris junto a Otabek -También a ti, Yuri.

-No se metan conmigo, esas hormonas controlan mi carácter, con este calor no sé de qué clase de humor estaré- dijo Yuri haciendo que los demás casi sintieran escalofríos al saber de qué humor podía tener el rubio.

\------------------------------

Por la noche, Jean no podía dormir y agregando los ligeros ronquidos de Yuuri, resopló levantándose de la cama para ir por un poco de leche a la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador fijándose por primera vez que estaba lleno de todas las cosas deliciosas del mundo, por la mañana atacaría ese lugar. Tomó una jarra de leche y se giró, de pronto saltó en su lugar casi tirando el envase de vidrio, detrás de él estaba Farah, su acompañante.

-Lo lamento, no quise asustarlo joven Leroy.

-Está bien, sólo quería un poco de leche- sonreía Jean con la mano en el pecho controlando su respiración -No esperaba verla aquí.

-No ha dicho que me retire.

-¿Debo hacer eso?

-Así es.

-Disculpa, no lo sabía.

-No se preocupe, es un placer, ¿Qué puedo hacer pos usted?

-Sólo quería un poco de leche, ya puedes irte a casa- la joven tomó la jarra de las manos de canadiense para servirla en un vaso pero antes lo miró con una sonrisa.

-No, está bien ¿Puedo sugerirle una receta de mi esposo? Ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

-Claro- Farah sonrió tomando una pequeña olla y colocando un poco de leche, después fue hasta el especiero de dónde sacó canela para esparcir un poco sobre la leche -Y por favor discúlpame con tu esposo por tener aquí tan tarde.

-Descuide, vive en la India, lo veré en un mes, si me disculpo no tendrá sentido- decía la joven de origen árabe con una sonrisa.

-¿Trabajas aquí y viajas a la India?

-Sí, cada tres meses, cuando tengo descanso y puedo pagar el boleto de avión.

-¿No es difícil?

-¿Qué?

-Estar casados y pasar tanto tiempo sin verse y no te ofendas linda, pero, es extraño que tu trabajes fuera de casa, ya sabes, es Arabia.

-Lo sé, es extraño, y no me ofendo, descuide, las nuevas generaciones podemos adaptar nuestras tradiciones si así lo queremos.

-Eso es genial.

-Y sobre lo otro, el tiempo no importa, cuando estoy con él, es maravilloso, soy afortunada- decía la joven sirviéndole la leche a Jean quien sonreía al conocer esa nueva costumbre, no era el único con un matrimonio diferente.


	8. De lo prohibido a lo necesario

Por la mañana, ahora descansados y despertando con la hora de Abu Dhabi, todos se encontraban en la mesa, excepto Yuuri quien hablaba con Víktor.

-¿Víktor? Cielo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están los niños?

-Muy bien amor, deja de preocuparte, preocúpate por divertirte y pasar tiempo con los chicos ¿Qué tal todo por allá?

-Hermoso, la suite es mejor que el palacio de Buckingham- Víktor rió, se escuchaba que cargaba a Ivane por los ligeros gimoteos que la pequeña daba cerca de la bocina.

-Toma bastantes fotos y sobretodo diviértete, amor, te hace falta, te he dejado solo bastante tiempo con los niños, ahora sé lo que sientes.

-Lo lamento.

-No lo hagas, también ayudé a hacerlos.

-Tienes que recordármelo cuando regrese- decía el nipón con picardía.

-¿Puedes tomar el vuelo de primera hora?

-No, lo siento. Te amo- sonrió Yuuri mientras escuchaba como su pequeña comenzaba a llorar.

-Debo darle de comer, te amo, diviértete- colgó el ruso dejando a Yuuri con una sonrisa y listo para desayunar.

\----------------------------------

-Toda esta comida es deliciosa- decía Phichit llevándose un pan pita con mermelada de dátil a la boca.

Las acompañantes se paseaban en la mesa trayéndoles todo tipo de manjares, incluso de otros países, había de todo en esa mesa.

-Buenos días- saludó el nipón llegando hasta la mesa pero abriendo los ojos cuando vio a Yuri meter una gran cucharada de humus a su boca.

-Yuri ¿Qué rayos comes?

-Humus, es de garbanzo, leí que tienes estrógenos naturales- dijo el rubio con la boca llena de aquél puré.

-¿Estrógenos? cariño, llámame cuando te crezcan los senos- se burló Jean haciendo que Yuri sacara todo lo que se había metido a la boca por miedo a que eso ocurriera mientras Otabek luchaba por contener una carcajada.

-Buenos días, joven Katsuki ¿Desea algo en especial para desayunar?

-No, todo aquí está bien, gracias, linda- sonreía Yuuri a la joven que lo atendía esperando que saliera del comedor para hablar con los chicos -Ella es muy amable ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Farah- respondía Jean –Es de la India y su esposo vive allá, sólo se ven una vez cada tres meses, cuando pueden costearlo, le pregunté que si era difícil para ellos y dijo: El tiempo no importa, que cada vez que se ve es maravilloso.

-Genial- sonreía Chris tomando otra rebana de pan.

-¿Lo ven? hay todo tipo de matrimonios- dijo Jean dirigiéndose a Yuuri quien sólo lo miró con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Alguien quiere a un mercado en el viejo Abu Dhabi?- decía Phichit rompiendo un poco la tensión.

-¿Mercado?- preguntaba Otabek interesado.

-Sí, podemos comprar especias, telas y cosas así.

-Vamos- dijo Yuri mientras Otabek asentía al igual que los demás.

\--------------------------

Pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de usar ropa para días calurosos y por ello Yuri se había encargado de llevarles a sus amigos toda su colección de verano para esos días, así que ahora con la marca de Nikolai Plisetsky encima, salían de su lujoso hotel rumbo al viejo Abu Dhabi, afuera, sus autos los esperaban.

Farah se acercó hasta JJ para darle algunos consejos sobre aquél mercado, mientras los demás ya se encontraban en sus autos.

-Joven Leroy, evite la experiencia prohibida, en el mercado le intentaran vender joyería, si cae, lo llevaran a su tienda donde lo convencerán de comprar más mercancía, es ilegal.

-Gracias Farah, tendremos cuidado- sonreía JJ subiendo a su auto esperando al nipón.

-Llevamos un día sin sexo, ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Yo me siento bien? De maravilla, cielo ¿Y tú?- sonreía el rubio casi lastimosamente mientras Otabek asentía besando su mano. Estaba en el Medio Oriente y no podía disfrutar del exquisito cuerpo de su esposo y… _¡Demonios!_ si continuaba tendría una molesta y dolorosa erección.

El mercado del viejo Abu Dhabi era enorme, y era todo aquello que se veían en las películas, especias y alfombras, igual a Agrabah*.

-Todo huele delicioso- decía Phichit caminado junto a Chris quien asentía llevando un puñado de especias en la mano, al igual que los demás.

Yuri y Otabek veían la cantidad de alfombras que había, Phichit, Chris y Yuuri compraban aún más especias y JJ veía los extraños pero lindos zapatos que vendían y además baratos. Mientras veía todo aquello, de pronto, por alguna razón su rostro se enfocó a su derecha, mirando el oscuro cabello largo de una persona que conocía a la perfección.

-¿Isabella?


	9. Intervención= Diversión

-¿Isabella?- dijo Jean atrayendo la atención de la joven, que sin dudarlo era Isabella Yang, con el cabello ahora largo hasta media cintura, pero con esa característica mirada y una linda sonrisa que le dedicó llena de sorpresa, se acercó hasta él dejando de lado su compra de telas.

-¿JJ? ¡Oh, por Dios!- sonrió la joven llegando hasta él, el canadiense le sonrió atrayéndola a sus brazos estrechándose en un abrazo -¿Esto se permite aquí?- preguntaba haciendo que Jean riera y la soltara.

-Qué sorpresa, ¿Tú aquí? ¿En Abu Dhabi?- decía Jean sorprendido con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo mismo me pregunto JJ ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con los chicos, Yuri tiene una pasarela en nuestro hotel ¿Y tú?

-Vacaciones.

-Genial, ¿Aún modelas?

-Lo hago a veces, ahora me dedico a decorar interiores.

-Era tu fuerte- decía Jean sonriéndole y enseguida se le ocurrió algo –Estoy aquí con los chicos, quizá podemos comer algo.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a comer con mis socios, estoy amueblando un pequeño hotel aquí, pero te doy mi tarjeta, quizá podamos ir a cenar.

-Claro, si los chicos no tienen planeado nada importante, te llamaré, toma- sonreía Jean intercambiando tarjetas con esa mujer que había sido su amiga y su novia.

-Adiós y consideraría descortés que no me llamaras, después de todo nos encontramos en Abu Dhabi- decía la joven mientras Jean le sonreía negando y alejándose hacía donde estaban sus amigos.

\--------------------------

Cuando regresaron al hotel, decidieron comer en la alberca en donde tenían un pequeño lugar reservado, ahí, el canadiense decidió contarles sobre su encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con Isabella.

-¿Cómo lucía?- preguntó Yuri colocándole bloqueador en la espalda a Otabek, tratando de desviar la mirada del escultural cuerpo de su esposo.

-Como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

-¿Le dijiste que tú y Seung se casaron?- preguntó Yuuri haciendo que Jean rodara los ojos.

-Sí claro, eso fue lo primero que dije, “Hola, estamos aquí en Abu Dhabi y me casé con ese hombre con el que te fui infiel”

-No necesitas decírselo, seguro lo sabe, fue noticia nacional- decía Phichit quien sólo tomaba la mano de Chris, por respeto a las normas árabes sobre el contacto humano por muy hotel de cinco estrellas en el que estuvieras.

-¿Estará casada?- preguntó Otabek mientras Jean negaba.

-No lo sé, no tuvimos demasiado tiempo para indagar, además es incómodo.

-¿Irás a cenar con ella?- preguntó Yuuri.

-No, vinimos a pasar tiempo juntos, ¿No es así?- todos asintieron mientras Yuri seguía pasando las manos por el cuerpo de Otabek, haciendo que Phichit se levantara a reprenderlo.

-Deja de hacer eso, es lascivo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Estamos en una piscina.

-Se tocan inapropiadamente- soltó Phichit mirándolo desaprobatoriamente mientras Yuri le dedicaba una mirada llena de furia.

-Te dije que no me molestaras, no tengo suficientes hormonas en mi cuerpo y no sé…

-Alto, haré una intervención, si yo ya no puedo hablar de Víktor, tú tampoco puedes hablar de tus tontas hormonas- interrumpió el nipón haciendo que Yuri se burlara de él y le arrojara un poco del humus que comía al rostro. Phichit se levantó para poner el orden.

-Convertiré ésta intervención en algo de diversión, iremos a dar un paseo a las dunas y después a un club nocturno.

-¿Dunas? ¿Arena? ya tenemos suficiente y hasta telarañas en el trasero de Yuri- reía Jean haciendo que el ruso tomara el plato completo de humus.

-Es suficiente, te lo buscaste- finalizó el ruso antes de arrojarle el plato de estrógenos naturales directo al rostro.

\-------------------------

Por la tarde, Phichit había organizado un maravilloso viaje a las dunas del desierto de Abu Dhabi, los autos los llevaron hasta unas tiendas beduinas en la arena con todo tipo de comida, ropa para el abrasante sol y sus seis asistentes dispuestas a servirles.

Tres camellos los esperaban para continuar su viaje ahora más lento y divertido, Yuri y Otabek iban en uno así como Phichit y Chris, Yuuri y Jean compartían otro.

Pero Yuri y Otabek tenían otra cosa en mente o al menos el kazajo quien iba detrás de rubio. Yuri sostenía sobre sus ojos un par de binoculares para ver todo el paisaje, mientras, el castaño colocaba sus suaves labios sobre los hombros cubiertos de tela de gasa del ruso. Un par de besos y una de sus manos había bajado un poco la estorbosa ropa para besar la calurosa piel.

-¿Otabek?

-Mmm- dijo el kazajo contra la suave piel del ruso, una de sus manos fue hasta su cadera acariciándola suavemente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada- decía inocentemente mientras su pelvis se pegaba más a la del ruso arrancándole un grito ahogado.

-Otabek- susurró girándose un poco, no estaban solos, tenían al guía que llevaba al camello y unos metros atrás venían sus amigos.

-Disfrútalo- susurró Otabek pegando sus labios de nuevo al hombro de Yuri y pegando aún más su pelvis haciendo que el ruso sintiera la hombría de su esposo. Con una de sus manos comenzó a apretar la silla de montar comenzando a excitarse.

-¡Mi teléfono!- gritó el nipón sacándolos de su burbuja erótica viendo como Yuuri trataba de sacar su celular de su pantalón el cual sonaba sin cesar.

-¿Qué rayos, katsudon?- dijo Yuri un tanto enojado por la interrupción.

-¿Víktor? ¿Cariño? ¿Puedes oírme?... ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Debo decir que casi extraño a Víktor- sonreía Yuri mientras el nipón hablaba con su esposo.

-Espera, se pierde la señal… ¿Víktor? ¿Víktor?- y en un intento de conseguir señal, Yuuri se alejó demasiado cayendo del camello, Jean trató de sujetarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, ahora el nipón estaba sobre la arena.

-¿Estás bien, Yuuri?- decía Phichit quien iba un poco más atrás, el nipón se levantó sacudiéndose buscando su celular en la arena y continuando su plática con Víktor.

-Lo siento cariño, me caí del camello…sí, sí todo bien ¿Qué tal los niños?- los demás comenzaron a reírse, excepto Yuri, quien había sido interrumpido de una experiencia bastante excitante.


	10. History Maker

Después de comer en la tienda y disfrutar un poco más del avasallante sol, decidieron regresar al hotel para cambiarse e ir al centro nocturno donde Phichit les había reservado una mesa.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?- preguntaba Yuri desde el marco de su puerta modelando a Otabek un conjunto algo parecido al de su presentación “Welcome to the madness”, el kazajo pasó saliva audiblemente mirando al dueño de todas sus fantasías -¿Beka?

-No saldrás así, sólo yo puedo verte de esta manera- susurró Otabek acercándose al rubio quien sonreía coquetamente -No es cierto, ve como tú gustes, después de todo eres sólo mío- dijo besando su cuello.

-Bien, entonces puedes quitarme la ropa para ponerme algo más.

-Yuri…- soltó Otabek más como un gruñido mientras tomaba la cintura del rubio quien sonrió ladeando el rostro.

-No, bebé, lo usaré cuando regresemos, me cambiaré- sonrió soltándose del kazajo, quien sólo pensaba en una cruel y lenta venganza contra su esposo por las dolorosas blue balls que seguro tendría.

\--------------------------

-¿En serio, Phichit? ¿Un karaoke?- decía Jean tomando un poco del tequila que había pedido mientras escuchaban a la gente cantar, aunque era bastante divertido cuando lo hacían en su lengua natal.

-No seas aburrido, es increíble- sonreía el nipón bebiendo un poco de vodka, mientras Yuri y Otabek coreaban las canciones del lugar -¿Por qué hay mujeres en poca ropa? ¿No es ilegal?- preguntó mirando a las bailarinas del lugar quienes vestían como las típicas bailarinas árabes.

-Bueno, según sé, hay un error legal en estos lugares- respondía Chris haciendo comillas con sus dedos mientras Yuuri rodaba los ojos.

-Qué astutos hombres religiosos.

-¿Otra ronda?- preguntó el mesero que los atendía.

-Sí, por favor, que sea de champaña- respondía Yuuri haciendo que todos lo miraran extrañados.

-¿Otra ronda? Sí que te diviertes en Abu Dhabi- decía Jean haciendo que Yuuri le sonriera contrariado.

-Lo hago en Rusia.

-No en los últimos años, Yuuri- secundó Otabek haciendo que el nipón hiciera un puchero.

-Bien, creo que tenemos algo con lo que todos nos divertiremos- dijo Phichit sonriendo señalando el escenario, donde el presentador le daba las gracias al último participante y comenzaba a hablar.

-Ahora tenemos a seis chicos de Rusia, vengan chicos- llamó el presentador haciendo que los chicos sonrieran sorprendidos levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Qué canción elegiste? ¿Y si no me la sé?- preguntaba un Yuuri angustiado.

-Confía en mí, nos la sabemos todos.

En cuanto subieron al escenario, una conocida melodía comenzó a escucharse haciendo que los chicos miraran a Phichit sonriendo, era la canción favorita de todos y aquella que recordaban de su época como patinadores.

_Can you hear my heartbeat?  
Tired of feeling never enough   
I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true_

_There'll be no more darkness  
when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable   
Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades,   
you set my heart on fire._

_Don't stop us now, the moment of truth  
We were born to make history.  
We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around   
Yes, we were born to make history._

Aquella canción les sacó una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa que los regresaba a casa desde Abu Dhabi, todos cantaban mirándose unos a otros recordando la época donde habían sido rivales y que aquello los había llevado a ser mejores amigos.

Salieron del escenario sonriendo y riendo entre ellos, el mesero llegó con la ronda de champaña y en cuanto se sentaron, el celular de JJ sonó.

-¿Hola? Isabella, ¿Qué tal?...genial…lo siento, no puedo, es noche de chicos, quizá mañana…¿En la noche? Bien, ahí estaré, adiós.

-¿Isabella?- preguntó Chris haciendo que Jean alzara los hombros.

-Quería ir a cenar.

-¿Y le dijiste que no? Es descortés- sonreía Yuri con un poco de ironía.

-Pues, es nuestra noche e hicimos un trato hace años, hombres, mujeres, bebés, no importa, somos almas gemelas- sonrió Jean tomando su copa de champaña levantándola en un brindis haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran con una sonrisa sincera y hasta un tanto enternecidos, él tenía razón.

\-------------------------------

Por la mañana, Altair abría el correo mientras Yuri salía de la ducha, los demás ya estaban desayunando pero él había decidido tomarse un poco más de tiempo en el agua.

Y ahí, dentro de toda esa correpondecia, estaba una de las revistas más importantes, la Vogue, y que le llegaba mensualmente al ruso.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro que sí, señor Yuri, es suya- sonreía la chica mientras el ruso tomaba la revista con algo de nerviosismo, ahí estaba la crítica de su pasarela.

Minutos después, se encontraba en la mesa con los chicos leyendo la crítica, la cual cada palabra era como una espina en su garganta.

-“…Yuri Plisetsky parece que tomó un tren al pasado y sólo recreó viejas obras, es aburrido y algo que ya habíamos visto por parte del Tigre Ruso, esperaremos su línea de invierno o será mejor que regrese al patinaje.”

-Y a él debemos aconsejarle que se vaya al diablo- decía Otabek molesto mientras los demás lo secundaban.

-Tu línea es preciosa, claro que tiene toques de tus líneas pasadas, pero porque eres tú, no lo robaste, hubiese sido peor que la compararan con otra marca.

Decía Yuuri tratando de mejorar el ánimo del ruso quien arrojó la revista lejos de él mientras Otabek lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Es la Vogue, mi revista preferida y a la que le vendí mi boda, deberían tenerme más respeto.

-Tómalo como un cumplido cielo, comparan tu carrera del patinaje con la de la moda, ganaste cuatro medallas de oro.

-Lo sé Jean, pero es duro leer esto.

-Te acostumbraste a las buenas críticas, cielo, sólo es una mala, una es ninguna- sonreía el kazajo besando la frente del rubio mientras este hacia un puchero.

-Es como cuando criticaron la letra de mi canción, dijeron que era egocéntrica y tonta- decía Jean mientras los demás torcían el gesto -Bueno, tal vez lo sea, pero Yuri, quizá debas apegarte a lo que sabes hacer, ropa de animal print y lo que a nosotros nos guste, no a los demás- decía sonriéndole haciendo que el ruso le sonriera de vuelta, en eso, su teléfono de se escuchó.

-¿Es Seung?

-No, hablé con él hace una hora, es Isabella.

-Dios, esa mujer en verdad quiere volver contigo- se quejó el nipón, haciendo que Jean alzara los hombros.

-¿Saldrás con ella?- preguntó Phichit.

-Quizá en la noche.

-¿Se lo dirás a Seung?

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, Yuuri.

-Eres un hombre casado, JJ, él debería saberlo- dijo Chris.

-Sí, un hombre casado en donde su esposo quiere dos días libres.

-Creí que los dos querían- dijo Yuuri mientras Jean negaba mirando su celular y dejándolo a un lado de la mesa sin responder la llamada.


	11. Jugando con fuego

-Eres un hombre casado, JJ, él debería saberlo- dijo Chris.

-Sí, un hombre casado en donde su esposo quiere dos días libres.

-Creí que los dos querían- dijo Yuuri mientras Jean negaba mirando su celular y dejándolo a un lado de la mesa sin responder la llamada.

-No, iré a caminar- dijo en canadiense levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Otabek viendo como Jean le sonreía forzadamente.

-Sí, sólo quiero ir a la playa.

-De acuerdo, pero no olvides que cenaremos juntos- dijo Yuuri haciendo que Jean asintiera desganado, una vez fuera de la suite, los demás se miraron consternados, pero decidieron no hablar de la vida de Jean a sus espaldas.

-Nosotros iremos a meditar por la tarde y después al spa ¿Alguien va?- preguntó Phichit haciendo que Yuuri alzara su mano apuntándose.

-Nosotros cenaremos solos, no nos esperen- sonreía Yuri tomando la mano del kazajo.

-Genial, cenaremos los tres- sonreía Chris a Phichit y a Yuuri.

\--------------------------------

Por la tarde, un Jean algo elegante se alistaba para la cena de esa noche, aunque no precisamente con sus amigos. Justamente iba saliendo de su habitación cuando se encontró con Phichit y Yuuri, quienes regresaban de su sesión de spa.

-Hola.

-Hola, JJ, te extrañamos en el spa ¿Cómo te fue?- sonreía Yuuri mientras Jean parecía un tanto nervioso y apresurado.

-Luces genial- decía Phichit asintiendo.

-Iré a cenar con Isabella

-Bien, cambiaremos la reservación para cinco.

-No Yuuri, recuerda que Chris no cenará, se quedó a una clase de tai chi- dijo el tailandés.

-No es necesario, chicos, cenaremos en su hotel.

-¿En su hotel? ¿Solos?- preguntaba Yuuri, pero era más como una molesta afirmación.

-Sí, dijo que hay un genial restaurante árabe ahí- soltó sonriendo y subiendose al ascensor.

-¿Por qué iras a cenar con Isabella?- continuó el nipób haciendo que Jean detuviera las puertas de ascensor.

-¿Y por qué no? Nos encontramos al otro lado del mundo.

-Eso no significa nada.

-Pues yo creo que ver a mi ex novia en el medio oriente, es algo significativo.

-Creo que juegas con fuego, Jean.

-Ay, por Dios santo, estás enloqueciendo, sólo porque te preocupa tu matrimonio, ya todos son infieles, diviértanse en la cena- las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejando a Yuuri con un nudo en la garganta mientras Phichit lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su amigo viendo como el nipón hacia un puchero.

-Sí, sólo estoy cansado.

-Toma una larga siesta y luego te invito un trago ¿Qué te parece?

-Genial- susurró Yuuri yendo hasta su habitación.

\-------------------------------

Y mientras todo eso sucedía, Yuri y Otabek habían tenido una sesión de masajes, baños de vapor y meditación ahora estaban listos para volver a su habitación.

-Debemos estar listos para la cena, reservé en un lugar genial.

-Confío en tu buen gusto, amor- sonreía el rubio guardando sus cosas dentro de una pequeña maleta de gimnasio.

-Oye, cielo.

-¿Sí?- respondió el kazajo mirándolo extrañado.

-Faltan un par de días para la pasarela, después de esa estúpida crítica, no sé qué hacer, ¿Y sí el jeque se arrepiente de invitarme?

-Ya estamos aquí, amor, además, a él le gustó la pasarela, no se dejará influenciar por una crítica de un idiota que está detrás de un monitor escribiendo y que seguro jamás podría diseñar algo como lo que tú haces.

-Eres cruel.

-Soy realista, deja de preocuparte, en todo caso que no le agrade, siempre puedes mandarlo a la mierda.

-Una seña con el dedo bastaría- sonreía Yuri besando la mejilla de su esposo, era increíble contar con su apoyo en esos momentos.

-Todo estará bien

-Es sólo que cuando leí eso, me sentí más lejos de casa que nunca, estar aquí leyendo una mala crítica de Vogue, no lo sé, fue extraño.

-Sólo fue tu primera crítica mala y no te diré que será la última, no, pero no por ello dejarás de hacer lo que amas.

-¿Tener sexo?

-Sí, también- sonrió el kazajo besando los dulces labios de su esposo.

\-------------------------------

Yuuri salió vestido algo elegante para tomar unos tragos junto a Phichit, salió junto a su acompañante quien lo llevó hasta el mini bar de la suite, en donde Phichit lo esperaba con una sonrisa mientras el nipón lo miraba contrariado.

-Pensé, ¿Por qué ir a un bar si ya tenemos uno?

-Tienes razón- sonrió Yuuri yendo a sentarse a su lado, las acompañantes les dejaron tragos preparados y salieron del lugar dándoles privacidad.

-¿Qué tal la siesta?

-Muy profunda.

-Lo necesitabas, ser padre te deja exhausto.

-Sí, pero los beneficios lo valen- Phichit rodó los ojos dándole un sorbo a su bebida -Bien, estamos a miles de kilómetros lejos de todo, puedes decírmelo, soy tu amigo desde que tengo memoria, Yuuri.

-¿Decir qué?

-Todas las cosas que piensas pero que no las dices en voz alta.

-No tengo nada- dijo Yuuri sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Muy bien, yo primero- dijo antes de darle un gran sorbo a su bebeida -Por mucho que amo a Chris y lo amo más que a nada, ser esposo no es suficiente, a veces extraño mi soledad.

-Lo sé.

-No me dejarás aquí sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo ¿O sí?- decía Phichit sonriendo mientras Yuuri negaba y le tomaba a su copa.

-Amo a mis hijos.

-Eso lo sé.

-Pero…he disfrutado no tenerlos cerca, necesitaba aire- dijo sintiéndose aliviado de decirlo.

-Así es- Yuuri lo miró suspirando tomando más valor.

-Ivane llora todo el tiempo, diario, me vuelve loco.

-Te he observado por meses, no sé cómo lo haces, Yuuri- dijo el tailandés, de verdad admiraba a sy amigo.

-A veces voy a otra habitación, cierro la puerta y sólo la dejo gritar ¿No es terrible?

-No, es supervivencia, cariño, dale otro sorbo- Yuuri asintió dando gran trago.

-¿Puedo decirte algo más?

-Claro.

-Me siento culpable, me siento terriblemente culpable, porque siempre he pedido por tener una familia y ahora tengo a Víktor y a esos dos hermosos ángeles…

-¿Pero?

-Estoy casi demente- decía Yuuri con una mueca que casi hacía sonreír a Phichit, porque era cierto, Yuuri estaba demasiado estresado.

-Otro sorbo- los dos bebieron y ésta vez un poco más.

-Y siento que fallo, que fallo todo el tiempo.

-No estás fallando, ser padre es muy duro.

-¡Oh por Dios! Es tan duro y tengo ayuda de tiempo completo ¿Cómo pueden hacerlos los padres o madres que están solos?

-No lo sé, pero salud por ellos- y tomaron otro trago.

-Y cuando…no, no puedo, eso no…- negó Yuuri sabiendo que lo que diría ya era demasiado.

-Dale otro sorbo, dilo- Yuuri lo hizo y tomó valor de nuevo para revelar su feo pero gracioso secreto.

-Cuando los escuché decir que Víktor me sería infiel con Minako, lo primero que pensé fue “No quiero perder a mi niñera”.

Phichit no pudo contenerse para soltar una gran y sonora carcajada haciendo que Yuri y Otabek quienes regresaban del spa, los miraran extrañados.


	12. Quemados

-Supe que te casaste- decía Isabella frente a Jean, estaban en el hotel de la joven y ahora se encontraban bebiendo y cenando una deliciosa comida árabe.

-¿Y me dejaste pasar por todo eso?- reía Jean mientras Isabella alzaba los hombros.

-Estuve esperando mi invitación.

-Hubo cisnes, cariño, ya había demasiado drama- sonreía Jean llevándose una mano al rostro, Isabella lo miró con detenimiento.

-¿No usas sortijas?

-No, soy un chico moderno- dijo mirándose ambas manos.

-Por supuesto que lo eres.

-¿Y tú? ¿Sales con alguien?- preguntó el canadiense mientras la joven negaba.

-No, aún no, aún hay demasiado drama- sonrió Isabella mientras Jean resoplaba.

-Eres todo un ángel.

-Luces bien Jean, incluso más guapo.

-Siempre he sido guapo- dijo el canadiense con una sonrisa ladina.

Una vez terminada la cena decidieron pasear un poco por el lugar, Isabella parecía conocer el lugar, al menos mejor que JJ.

-Existen 7 arcos, simbolizan a cada uno de los emiratos árabes, me gusta memorizar los lugares a donde viajo- decía la joven señalando los arcos que adronaban la entrada del hotel.

-Y me hablas como si no me conocieras.

-Nos conocemos bien, Jean, lo hicimos algún día- sonrió la joven acercándose a él besando los labios del canadiense quien no hizo nada para alejarla correpondiendo el beso.

\-----------------------------

-¡Besé a Isabella!- gritó Jean llegando hasta su suite y hasta el bar en donde estaban Yuuri y Phichit.

-Era lógico- dijo Yuuri asustado con la voz algo descompuesta por el alcohol.

-Sé que lo sabías, jugué con fuego, estoy tan molesto ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Chris está dormido, Yuri y Otabek dándose un baño.

-Bien, hay reunión ¡Urgente!- gritó yendo hasta las habitaciones de sus amigos gritándoles lo que había hecho teniéndolos a todos en la sala informal en menos de dos minutos comenzando a narrarles la historia.

-En un momento ella mencionaba los emiratos árabes y de pronto…nos besamos.

-¿Ella te besó a ti o tu a ella?- preguntó Otabek con una bata sobre su cuerpo mientras Yuri tenía una mascarilla de batata roja en el rostro y una toalla en la cabeza.

-Ambos, ambos igual de culpables, quiero llamar a Seung y decirle.

-JJ, calmémonos un segundo- dijo Yuri alzando las manos.

-No quiero el secreto, eso lo hace mucho peor y entre más pronto le diga más pronto hará menos daño, sé que estoy enloqueciendo, pero ¿Debo llamarlo?

-No lo sé…no lo sé…no lo sé…- balbuceaba Yuuri tratando de enfocar su mente –Estoy un poco ebrio.

-Cuando Chris me dijo que me engañaba, y lo siento por mencionarlo, cielo- dijo dirgiéndose al rubio quien asintió con una sonrisa -Quedé devastado, pero ahora que sé que sólo fue una vez ¿El dolor lo valía? No lo creo.

-Lo siento, amor, te amo- dijo Chris besando la mejilla de su esposo.

-Sí… no lo sé- continuó un ebrio Yuuri alargando las palabras.

-Aclaremos algo, Chris tuvo sexo, lo siento pero lo hizo- dijo Yuri disculpándose con la pareja quienes asintieron dejando continuar al ruso.

-Y esto fue sólo un beso.

-Un beso con Isabella.

-Fue un beso.

-Tenemos una historia, Yuri.

-Fue sólo un beso, JJ, no digas nada- dijo el rubio antes de tomar la mano del kazajo y volver a su habitación para alistarse.

\----------------------------

Otabek había hecho una reservación en un aclamado restaurante árabe que un amigo le había recomendado, era un lugar al aire libre donde las shishas eran las protagonistas

Un lugar romántico, aromático y privado, justo lo que no necesitaba el ruso, ahora más que nunca ardía en deseos de ser poseído por su esposo y eso que sólo llevaban cuatro días sin sexo.

Llegaron hasta su mesa y pidieron algo ligero para cenar, habían tomado algunos snacks en el spa, pero lo que en verdad querían probar eran las shishas, aunque Otabek ya las había probado alguna vez.

-Tu primera experiencia shisha, cielo- Yuri sonrió -Pon la pipa en tu boca.

-¿Esto tiene hachís?

-No, cariño, es sólo tabaco con saborizantes.

-Genial- el rubio tomó la larga pipa en sus labios para darle una gran calada, era de frutas tropicales.

-Lo hiciste bien a la primera.

-Tengo un don con la boca- sonreía Yuri tomando de nuevo la pipa en sus labios, sólo que esta vez, de una manera sugestiva.

-Cariño, te observan- susurró Otabek mirando hacía un lado en donde estaba una pareja mirándolos con desagrado y no simplemente por lo que acababa de hacer Yuri, sino que también por la vestimenta que usaba, una que dejaba demasiada piel expuesta.

-Abu Dhabi es tan progresista en muchas formas y tan retrógrada en cosas privadas- se quejó Yuri haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-La paradoja de todo esto es que me excita este lugar- dijo contra su oído en un sensual susurro.

-¿Otabek?- soltó el rubio mientras su esposo tomaba la pipa de su mano y le daba una calada mirándolo con deseo.

-Si estuviéramos en otro lugar, Rusia, París, México, ahora mismo tendría mi mano bajo esa cosa que llevas puesta y acariciaría tus pezones, pero esas cosas son prohibidas aquí, es como ser un chico de nuevo.

El rubio le sonrió de lado acercándose, colocando una de sus manos en la ingle del kazajo subiéndola poco a poco.

-Eres un gran chico, Otabek Altin.

-Yuri…-susurró el kazajo mirando hacia un lado donde la pareja los miraba ahora molestos por el espectáculo que daban, era cierto que le excitaba todo eso y el rubio con sólo una mirada o un toque lo desarmaba por completo.

-Caminemos por la playa- sugirió el rubio sonriéndole dejando una gran cantidad de dinero en la mesa y levantándose.

-Claro.

-Porque vas a cogerme como nunca, Altin- dijo sin mirarlo, casi como si no hubiese dicho nada, pero el kazajo lo esucuchó fuerte y claro haciéndolo esbozar una media sonrisa negando. Ese rubio era su perdición.

\---------------------------------

Jean se encontraba sentado sobre su cama con el celular en la mano, suspiraba pensando en si era necesario y prudente decirle a Seung sobre lo que había sucedido. No lo pensó por más tiempo y marcó el número del coreano esperando que respondiera, no quería el secreto.

-¿JJ? Son como las 12 de la noche allá, cariño ¿Sucedió algo?

-Hola, es que algo pasó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, nada como un accidente, pero sí fue un accidente.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Todos están bien?

-Estoy bien, Seung, yo… yo, fui a un mercado y me encontré a Isabella- Seung hizo silencio -Y…decidimos ir a cenar porque era extraño vernos aquí y en la cena platicamos de lo felices que somos ahora y… cuando nos despedimos… de alguna manera… nos… nos… besamos, pero amor, no significó nada y no duró nada, los chicos no querían que te dijera pero nosotros no tenemos secretos y… por eso te lo digo…el secreto sólo lo empeoraría y… me siento terrible. Lo siento- soltó tan de prisa que ni siquiera supo lo que decía, suspiró cuando terminó escuchando de nuevo sólo silencio -¿Seung?

-Estoy entrenando, Jean, debo colgar- dijo el coreano finalizando la llamada dejando a Jean con un terrible dolor de estómago y pensando que quizá sí se había equivocado en llamarlo.

\--------------------------

La playa era un lugar solitario, con brisa del mar, calor nocturno y un calor corporal que la pareja le brindaba al lugar.

Ni siquiera se detuvieron en algún paraje sólido, no había nadie y lo mejor era continuar con ello, necesitaban sexo, de eso estaban seguros.

Ahora mismo el kazajo se encontraba sobre la arena con Yuri entre sus piernas lamiendo su gran hombría, sí que era un gran chico. Sus manos estaban en las rodillas del kazajo subiendo y bajando mientras su lengua y labios succionaban y lamían el grueso miembro, también bajaba para lamer las pesadas bolsas mientras el castaño sólo lanzaba gruñidos y jadeos.

Tomó la cabeza de Yuri, ya que no quería terminar aún y lo levantó para besar su boca lentamente para después con urgencia meter su lengua y explorar la dulce cavidad, el rubio pasó sus manos a la cintura de Otabek para estrecharse contra él, ambos gimieron al sentir sus erecciones chocar.

No esperaron más y Otabek llevó a Yuri a una de las sillas de playa pero sólo para que el rubio colocara sus manos en la parte trasera y así comenzar a besar su cuello mientras retiraba la camisa que Yuri vestía y así alcanzar sus rosados pezones, el rubio sólo se aferraba a la silla soltando pequeños gemidos.

Una vez que la camisa quedó fuera, Otabek con una de sus manos comenzaba a estimular los rosados pezones de su compañero, Yuri se retorcía dejando su cuello a merced del castaño, quien con su otra mano comenzaba a desabotonar el pantalón del rubio.

-Beka…- gemía Yuri intentando girarse pero Otabek se lo impidió.

-No me detendré, Yura, ya no aguanto- dijo besando el lechoso cuello mientras bajaba su pantalón y desabotonaba su camisa.

-Hazlo- susurró el rubio girando su rostro besando los dulces labios de su esposo y jugando con su lengua, Otabek lo tomó por la cintura afianzándolo contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Así quédate, deseo hacerte el amor de esta manera- susurraba Otabek en el oído del ruso, besaba su cuello y lamía su lóbulo, haciendo que los gemidos de Yuri subieran de tono.

Con ambas manos, el kazajo bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior de Yuri, que al quedar en la arena, el rubio hizo un movimiento con sus pies para retirar las prendas, Otabek aprovechó su posición para colocar sus manos en ambas piernas e ir subiendo poco a poco besando la parte interna de los blancos muslos de Yuri. Y una vez que llegó a su trasero, lo acarició con parsimonia, besaba las redondeces del rubio y las mordía con suavidad, haciendo que Yuri lanzara pequeños lamentos.

En esa posición el kazajo no resistió más y colocó su lengua en la intimidad de su esposo, quien se arqueó por las intensas sensaciones, introducía su lengua lo más posible, veía como su compañero se deshacía en sus manos, quería más, quería todo de Yuri, lo había extrañado tanto, así que una de sus manos viajó al erecto miembro del rubio y comenzó un vaivén con su mano que combinaba con su lengua.

-Beka… estoy… a punto…- gemía Yuri entre gemidos.

-Aún no…mi amor- musitó el kazajo alejándose de Yuri para colocar su inhiesto miembro entre sus redondeces, pero sin penetrarlo, solo haciendo movimientos que lo simulaban.

-Hazlo ya Beka… te deseo dentro de mí… ahora.

-Lo que ordenes- dicho esto, Otabek entró en Yuri sin contemplaciones, cuatro días habían sido suficientes para afianzar la estreches del rubio, quien gimió ante la sensación de plenitud, dolor y placer.

Yuri comenzó a lanzar alaridos y colocó uno de sus brazos en la nuca de Otabek para poder besarlo, mientras sus lenguas tenían una batalla, el kazajo tomó una de las piernas de su esposo y la alzó para colocarla sobre el respaldo de la silla, lo que le daba más accesibilidad a su intimidad.

El ruso, al sentirlo más profundo, comenzó a mover sus caderas junto a las de Otabek haciendo movimientos frenéticos, el castaño sabía que el rubio estaba a punto del orgasmo así que tomó su miembro y lo masturbó al ritmo de sus embestidas, en segundos Yuri se derramó en su mano y un par de embestidas más, él lo hacía dentro de Yuri.

El rubio apretó sus manos en la silla sintiendo como la semilla de su esposo se escurría por sus muslos, y Dios, era bastante. Otabek recargó su frente en la espalda sudada del rubio y salió lentamente de él, por fin Yuri pudo girar su cuerpo y se estrechó contra él.

-Te amo.

-¡Ustedes dos!- gritaron a lo lejos haciendo que la pareja se mirara asustada para enseguida tomar sus prendas y vestirse velozmente.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Otabek en cuanto vio a un par de policías acercarse a ellos.


	13. ¡Nos vamos!

Jean se encontraba en el balcón con el celular en la mano, temblaba y estaba por derramar un par de lágrimas cuando volvió a vibrar, contestó sin mirar la pantalla.

-Cielo, iba a llamarte de nuevo y…

-¿Jean? ¿Por qué nadie responde? ¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡Nos arrestaron!

-¡¿Qué?! Espera, Yuri, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Jean saliendo de su confusión y escuchando lo que el ruso tenía por decirle.

-¡Tienen que sacarnos de aquí!- finalizó Yuri cortando la llamada, Jean corrió por el lugar despertando a todos.

-¡Arriba!- gritó destapando a Yuuri quien roncaba como nunca.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yuri y Otabek fueron arrestados por tener sexo en la playa, está en la seguridad del hotel y necesita un abogado.

-Puedo ayudarlos.

-No, necesitamos a alguien sobrio, cielo, le diré a Phichit a Chris. Arriba, ahora- dijo el canadiense cuando el nipón volvía a cerrar los ojos

\---------------------------

-No tuvimos sexo, sólo nos besábamos y una pareja puritana le dijo al guardia de seguridad que nos arrestara.

Hablaba Yuri mientras era escuchado por Phichit quien tenía un iPad en la mano teniendo una conversación con una abogada que Sala había conseguido desde Rusia.

-Vez, besar si es algo, es ilegal- decía Jean a Yuri quien rodó los ojos molesto, en ese momento llegó el gerente el hotel, Saphir.

-Señor Saphir, muchas gracias por venir, lamentamos mucho esta desafortunado situación- de disculpaba Phichit.

-Señores, ¿Les importaría esperar afuera?- todos asintieron dejando el iPad con la abogada de Yuri y Otabek.

-Estaremos afuera- decía Chris mientras el ruso y el kazajo les sonreían apenados.

-¿Cuál es la gravedad de la situación?- preguntó la abogada de la pareja, su nombre era Mirage y era amiga de Sala.

-El hombre que informó sobre el incidente es muy conservador e insiste que el evento ofensivo sea registrado.

-¿Evento ofensivo? Sólo nos besábamos- exclamó Yuri al punto de la histeria, no había tenido sexo con su esposo en días y cuando lo tiene, los arrestan.

-Entiendo su sentir, pero necesitaremos sus pasaportes- decía Saphir un tanto abochornado.

-¿Nuestros pasaportes? Debe estar bromeando- se quejó el kazajo mirándolo ofendido.

-Señor Altin, es para hacer el reporte y satisfacer la queja del caballero.

-Esto es ultrajante- resopló Yuri.

-Además, no los tenemos con nosotros, están en nuestra habitación- decía el kazajo, el señor Saphir dejó que Phichit entrara para poder pedírselos.

Mientras, Jean y Yuuri estaban sentados esperando mientras Phichit y Chris iban por los pasaportes, el canadiense lucía bastante decaído.

-No extraño quien era antes, Isabella fue parte de ello y no sé por qué lo hice, quizá estaba molesto con Seung por su idea de los dos días y por no venir conmigo, así que pensé ¿Por qué no coquetear un poco con Isabella? Pero no quería el beso- Yuuri lo miró torciendo el gesto -En ese momento recordé quien era, alguien corriendo por toda Rusia intentando que el hombre que amaba me aceptara- el nipón asintió -¿Sabes por qué fue lo de los dos días?

-No, no lo mencionaste.

-Seung es alguien que llega a casa y se queda en el sofá mirando el televisor, ama pedir comida a domicilio y yo no soy así, discutimos un par de veces y un día, tuve que salir a Canadá por dos días, al volver fue increíble, el extrañarnos y eso fue fascinante. Pero nos acabamos de casar Yuuri y no quería que mi matrimonio fuera aburrido, él piensa que me decepciona todo el tiempo.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Sí, y ahora ese hombre que se casó conmigo quiere sentarse en un sofá, junto a mí- soltó a punto del llanto -Sólo espero que mi pasado no arruine mi futuro y lo siento por eso que dije acerca de tu matrimonio.

-Yo también lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado ya con lágrimas en el ojos, Yuuri frunció sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Por criticar esa idea de los dos días, yo tuve dos días lejos y he logrado dormir, al fin empiezo a sentirme yo mismo y no el demente en el que me convertí, creo que en verdad hay algo benéfico en alejarse.

-Pues sólo espero que Seung no quiera siete días libres- dijo en un suspiro mientras Yuuri colocaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.

\----------------------------

Por la mañana, Yuri y Otabek eran liberados para poder regresar a la suite, en cuanto subieron, la pareja tenía una sonrisa de complicidad, la cual era bien conocida por sus amigos pero decidieron no decir nada.

-Tengo hambre ¿Hola?- decía Chris llegando a la sala informal para sentarse en uno de los sofás siendo imitado por los demás, quienes no había dormido por esperar a los Altin.

-¿Farah? ¿Altair?- decía Jean levantándose del sofá y buscando a las jóvenes sin respuesta -Qué extraño, ¿Dónde estarán?- se preguntaba acomodándose junto a Yuuri, en ese momento el teléfono de la suite se escuchó.

-¿Hola? Sí, enseguida… Yuri, es para ti de recepción- decía Phichit quien había respondido la llamada.

-Habla Yuri Plisetsky- decía el ruso al teléfono escuchando enseguida la voz del hombre de recepción.

-Señor Plisetsky, hablo de recepción. Necesito un número de tarjeta de crédito para hacer los cargos.

-¿Qué? Debe haber un error, soy invitado del jeque Alí, no hay cargos de habitación.

-Sí, tengo registro de eso, pero no del día de hoy.

-¿De qué habla? Tengo una reunión con el jeque en dos días- decía Yuri alzando levemente la voz.

-Ah, sí, tengo una nota aquí, la reunión ha sido cancelada- el rubio frunció los labios colocando la bocina en su pecho para hablar con sus amigos.

-Ese asqueroso bastardo ha cancelado la pasarela y quiere que paguemos la habitación desde ahora- dicho esto, volvió al teléfono.

-Tiene reservada la suite joya por tres días más, el cargo es 22 mil dólares por noche- continuaba el hombre de rececpción.

-La maldita habitación cuesta 22 mil dólares cada noche, no podemos pagar eso- decía viendo el rostro asombrado de sus amigos -Que me demande, entonces.

-Espera, el castigo por no pagar en los Emiratos árabes es la cárcel, Yuri- decía Phichit haciendo que el ruso abriera los ojos desconcertado y reconsiderando su idea.

-¿A qué hora es la salida?- preguntó Yuri amablemente.

-En exactamente una hora, señor Plisetsky- Yuri colgó con el rostro colorado por el coraje, estaba seguro que había sido por el pequeño incidente en la playa.

-Tenemos exactamente una hora para empacar y largarnos de Abu Dhabi.


	14. Tradición y colección

Enseguida todos comenzaron a correr de un lado para el otro buscando sus pertenencias y arrojándolas a sus maletas sin cuidado.

-Rayos, nos costará caro nuestra jugada.

-Sólo empaca, Otabek, después hablaremos de eso- decía Yuri mientras arrojaba toda su ropa dentro de la maleta.

-Gracias a Dios que no llegó tu línea o estaríamos en problemas.

-Maldito jeque Alí, no necesito mi línea en Abu Dhabi- rezongó -Además, sólo nos besábamos.

-Yuri…

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, cielo- resopló mientras Otabek rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa.

Mientras, Yuuri, Phichit y Chris corrían por todos lados con maletas en sus brazos tratando de guardar todo aquello que pudieran, Jean, sin en cambio estaba sentado sobre un pequeño escritorio dejándole una nota a Farah.

_“Querida Farah, usa este dinero para ir a casa y ver a tu esposo._

_Jean Jaques Leroy”_

Dejó un par de billetes sobre la nota y regresó con sus amigos para poder guardar sus pertenencias e irse de ese lugar.

-¿Sí? Hola, llamo para confirmar seis boletos en primera clase de Abu Dhabi a Rusia- decía Phichit al teléfono mientras corrían por el pasillo de la recepción.

Llegaron a la entrada del hotel pidiendo un par de taxis para ir al aeropuerto cuando Yuuri gritó alarmando a los demás.

-¡Oh, por Dios!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los demás escuchando el alarido del nipón.

-Olvidé comprarles recuerdos y regalos a Víktor y los niños- sus amigos lo miraron molestos.

-Cómpralos en el aeropuerto- sugirió Chris mientras el nipón hacia una mueca.

-Son horrendos, aún hay tiempo, nuestro avión sale a las seis.

-No debemos arriesgarnos, conseguí asientos en primera clase y si algo sale mal volaremos de regreso en clase turista y son muchas horas más.

-Compra alguna porquería en el aeropuerto, katsudon- decía Yuri mientras el nipón le dedicaba un puchero haciendo que el ruso rodara los ojos resoplando -Bien, vamos al estúpido mercado, compras tus recuerdos y nos largamos.

\--------------------------

Llegaron al mercado, y mientras los chicos compraban especias, Yuuri buscaba el perfecto para su familia y mientras Phichit y Chris veían algo de comida, un tipo se acercó hasta el tailandés quien llevaba una mochila de viaje sobrepuesta en el hombro, el tipo la tomó jalándola de su cuerpo para poder llevársela.

-¡Oye! ¡Idiota!- se giró Phichit jalando su mochila mientras Chris forcejaba con el tipo evitando golpearle, no querían otra llamada de atención.

La mochila cedió rompiéndose de una de las correas soltando todo en su interior, el pequeño ladrón huyó de ahí al ver aquello, pero toda la gente volteó hasta que algo realmente llamó su atención.

La bolsa de Phichit tenía unos cuantos condones dentro soltándolos por toda la calle.

-Ay, diablos- susurró inclinándose junto a su esposo para levantarlos del suelo, pero los hombres comenzaron a acercarse y a gritarles palabras en su idioma -Estos hombres retrógrados en contra del sexo.

-Sexo gay.

-Es sexo, amor- los demás lograron llegaron hasta ellos al ver a la multitud para ayudarles a levantar las cosas de su amigo e irse de ese lugar, pero al parecer cierto ruso ya estaba un poco ofuscado así que decidió confrontar a la multitud.

-¡Sí! Tiene sexo igual que ustedes, ¡Todos tenemos sexo!- gritaba el rubio tomando un condón en su mano arrojándoselos y haciendo movimientos sugestivos con la cadera.

-¡Púdranse!- gritaba Jean apoyando a su amigo.

-Yuri, basta- susurró Otabek tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Idiotas!- exclamó haciéndoles una seña con el dedo y alejándose de ahí.

-Eso no era necesario, Yuri.

-Phichit, alguien tiene que enseñarles algo de respeto por los demás- decía el rubio irónicamente mientras volteaba viendo que esos hombres los seguían lanzando exclamaciones.

-Nos siguen- susurró Yuuri alarmado.

-Claro, es una gran falta de respeto lo que hicimos- musitó Phichit sintiéndose avergonzado, de pronto, un par de hombres pasaron a su lado haciéndoles señas con la mirada de que los siguieran.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó el nipón mientras sus amigos asentían, al menos así distraerían a la multitud enfurecida.

Ese par de hombres los llevaron hasta uno de los pasillos del mercado, entraron por una puerta que era custodiada por una anciana que tejía alfombras, la cual les sonrió cuando pasaron.

Cuando los seis estuvieron dentro de ese lugar, llegaron a una habitación donde unos diez hombres y mujeres los miraban sin expresión, estaban perdidos, los matarían.

-Sean bienvenidos, qué espectáculo el que han hecho allá afuera- hablaba una de las mujeres, la cual estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por la típica ropa oscura.

-Terrible, muy irrespetuoso- gimió Yuuri tratando de discupalrse por sus amigos y manteniendo su integridad.

-Lo disfrutamos, todos estarán indignados por semanas- dijo la mujer y al parecer sonreía dejándolos confundidos.

-Por meses, algunos tal vez años- secundaba uno de los hombres sin tener ese repele hacía una mujer mientras todos hacían muecas confundidos.

-No, estuvo mal- decía Phichit con vergüenza creyendo que seguro era un trampa, en ese momento, uno de los hombres se acercó hasta él para estrechar su mano con una sonrisa.

-Phichit Chulanont, es un gusto conocerlo, soy su admirador- el tailandés sonrió extrañado mientras movía su mano.

-Y Chris Giacometti.

-Yuuri Katsuki.

-¡También está JJ! Y Yuri con Otabek- decían hombres y mujeres revelando por fin su fanatismo extrañando a los chicos quienes sonreían halagados y muy intrigados.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- susurró Yuuri cerca de Jean quien se alzó de hombros.

-Somos sus admiradores, de todos, los hemos seguido desde el patinaje, cuando los vimos allá fuera no dudamos en invitarlos a nuestros pequeño escondite.

Decía la mujer que parecía hablar por todos, sonrió y se retiró todas las telas que llevaba encima juntos a los demás, ahí, al otro lado de su hogar y bajo cientos de años de tradición, estaba la colección pasada de primavera Yuri.

-Eso…es…increíble- sonreía el ruso al ver su obra sobre los cuerpos de esos hombres y mujeres quienes le sonreían satisfechos.

-Es lo más genial que he visto en este viaje- exclamó Jean sorprendido mientras todos los demás sonreían.

-¿Gustan algo de beber? Café, té, lo que sea.

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero perderemos nuestro avión si no nos vamos en este momento- se disculpó Phichit.

-¿Y qué haremos con el hombres que están afuera?- preguntó Yuuri un tanto angustiado, pero la mujer representante sonrió sabiendo a la perfección lo que necesitaban.

Unos minutos después, los seis salían de aquel pasillo vistiendo ropas oscuras que los curbrían de pies a cabeza, un camuflaje perfecto para a buscar un taxi e irse lejos de ahí.


	15. Diamante negro

Y ahí estaban, de nuevo en primera clase de regreso a Rusia, Yuri había hecho un par de llamadas con Sala para cancelar todo el evento, estúpido Jeque Alí.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Víktor estaba ahí para recibir a su adorado Yuuri, el platinado corrió por todo el lugar para llegar hasta el nipón y alzarlo en el aire.

Por desgracia para Jean, Seung no había ido por él como había prometido al irse.

\-------------------------------

-Prometo no volver a dejarte tanto tiempo con los niños, fue…- decía Víktor llegando hasta su hogar, donde sus hijos los esperaban junto a Minako y Mari, la hermana de Yuuri.

-Sí, lo sé amor, tendrás que enloquecer junto a mí- sonreía el nipón mientras cargaba a su pequeña Ivanne y Mamoru se colgaba de sus pies, en verdad los había extrañado.

-Por cierto, amor, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar- dijo Víktor sonriéndole a su esposo, Yuuri dejó a sus pequeños junto a Minako y su hermana para ir con su esposo a su habitación.

Entonces Yuuri supo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse sobre Minako ya que después de su decepción amorosa con ese hombre que la había abandonado, al parecer ahora prefería a las mujeres y mejor dicho, prefería a Mari, la hermana de Yuuri.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo sucedió, no te molestes con tu hermana, ella…- los labios del Víktor fueron silenciados por los de su esposo, quien lo besaba casi con locura.

-Te amo, es más, dejaría que me embarazaras de nuevo- susurró Yuuri sin pensar en lo que decía por la felicidad de saber que su matrimonio no corría ningún peligro.

-¡Amazing!- dijo el platinado antes de arrojarse al cuerpo de su esposo y demostrárle lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

\-------------------------------

Jean llegó a su casa y cuando entró no encontró a nadie, sólo una soledad culpable y ese sofá que esperaba no usarlo solo.

Comió un poco y llamó a Seung pero su celular estaba apagado, también había revisado que la ropa de su esposo siguiera en casa, esa paranoia lo estaba matando, al menos no lo había dejado, no aún.

Por la noche, después de un baño y de haber llamado a todos sus amigos quienes le habían dado palabras de apoyo, Yuri le había dicho que le prestaba su departamento en caso de que Seung lo echara, algo con lo que no se quedó muy tranquilo. Se quedó en ese sofá, esperando a que su esposo apareciera, lo cual sucedió por la noche.

-Hola ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- saludó Jean en cuanto el coreano apareció. Su voz se escuchaba angustiada, estaba asustado y triste, Seung lo miró torciendo los labios pensando en su respuesta.

-Caminando, matando el tiempo…torturándote.

-Funcionó, de hecho pensé que no regresarías- musitó Jean con pesar.

-Soy un adulto, JJ y también hice un voto ¿Recuerdas?- el canadiense asintió acercándose hasta él tomando sus manos y besándolas.

-Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento tanto.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que eso en verdad me dolió- dijo Seung pero no se alejó -Creo que somos novatos con esta idea del matrimonio, sobre todo tú, Jean, creo que necesitas un pequeño recordatorio de eso.

El coreano sacó de la bolsa de pantalón una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, Jean sonrió de lado negando y pensando _“besé a mi ex novia y mi esposo me regala un anillo”_ pero sabía lo que aquello simbolizaba, su unión con Seung y romper esa estúpida de idea de no usar sortijas, haría lo que fuera por él, incluso usar un anillo de bodas.

Tomó la caja entre sus manos y al abrirlo vio un anillo con un enorme diamante negro bastante llamativo.

-Tienes que usarlo todos los días para que recuerdes que eres mi esposo, que eres un hombre casado- dijo el coreano mostrando su dedo donde llevaba uno igual.

-Claro que sí- dijo Jean aceptando aquello y colocándoselo enseguida.

-Mientras caminaba pensé que todos tenemos errores, fue una estupidez eso de los dos días es sólo que pensaba que no eras feliz conmigo, pero te casaste conmigo Jean, me amas tanto como yo a ti y jamás seremos una pareja aburrida.

-Seremos sólo los dos ¿Es suficiente?

-Somos demasiado, amor- sonrió el coreano besando sus labios, aquellos que habían sido profanados por el pasado pero sabía que tenía un poco de culpa.

-¿Diamante negro?

-Es único como tú.

-Qué alivio, creí que dirías que era el color de mi alma- Seung sonrió negando y besó de nuevo los labios del canadiense dejándose llevar por el futuro que les esperaba.

\-------------------------

El matrimonio de Yuri y Otabek llegó a esos terribles dos, donde no había nada de terrible, Yuuri y Víktor estaban mejor que nunca junto a Minako y a Mari, quienes estaban felices en su relación, pero Yuuri había considerado el departamento del rubio para tomar esos dos días libres que a veces necesitaba, incluso con Víktor, mientras Seung y JJ decidieron olvidar esa idea y mejor disfrutarse.

Un mes después del viaje a Abu Dhabi, Yuri se encontraba en el baño, había tomado casi un litro de agua para poder hacer lo que necesitaba hacer.

Después de tres pruebas y suficiente orina sólo un grito se escuchó desde el baño.

-¡Otabek Altin!


	16. Sólo... ¿Los tres?

No era precisamente lo que buscaban, ni lo que deseaban, pero ya estaba ahí, frente a ellos, en esa pequeña foto de su primer ultrasonido, fue en ese momento cuando sintieron que iban a ser padres.

-¿Y si no soy un buen padre? ¿Y si no le agrado?

-Le agradas a todos, amor, serás el mejor padre y yo lo seré junto a ti- decía el kazajo acariciando el vientre de Yuri, quien tenía tres meses de embarazo.

-Tengo miedo.

-También lo tengo, pero te diré algo, cuando gritaste hace dos meses que era positivo quería salir gritando pero no supe qué emoción gritar, estaba aterrado pero feliz, ¿Sabes por qué? porque es nuestro, una parte tuya y mía, sin planear, claro, pero lo amaremos.

-¿Y si enloquezco como el katsudon?

-Pediremos ayuda, Yura, estaremos bien- el rubio resopló con una media sonrisa acariciando su plano vientre.

-Hola, bebé, soy tu papá, espero que tengas el cabello de tu papá Beka.

-No, me gusta tu cabello.

-Me gusta el tuyo, yo cargo al bebé y yo elijo.

-Mi pequeño canguro- sonrió el kazajo tomando por detrás a su esposo y sentándose en el sofá para ver una película mientras acariciaban a su pequeño bebé.

\---------------------------

-Deberían ponerle Abu Dhabi o Sex on the beach.

-Vete a la mierda, Jean- decía Otabek rodando los ojos mientras Yuri comía helado de chocolate con su vientre de seis meses, vestía pantalones de pijama y una playera que dejaba asomar un poco de su blanca y abultada barriga.

-¿Quieres que le ponga a mi hijo el nombre de una bebida? Púdrete, Leroy.

-Deja de hablar de esa manera, Yuri, tu hijo heredara tu elegante manera de hablar- decía Phichit sonriendo mientras comía una galleta junto a Chris quien lo tenía sobre sus piernas.

-Al menos mis pequeños tendrán con quien jugar- sonrió Yuuri.

-Y mi hijo los hará correr- decía Yuri alzando sus brazos colocándolos como si de un monstruo se tratase para asustar a Mamoru y a Ivane, aunque lo cierto es que sólo lucía gracioso y tierno con su linda barriga.

-¿Y la reunión de hoy es para qué?- preguntó Víktor tomando la mano de su esposo.

-Nuestro hijo será un niño- anunció Otabek con una enorme sonrisa.

-Así que, amigos, nada de ropa azul, necesitamos ropa negra, animal print, rosa y morado para el pequeño Milo.

-¿Milo? Me gustaba más Sex on the Beach- seguía Jean haciendo que Yuri le lanzara la cuchara con la que comía al rostro.

\---------------------------

Milo Nikolai Plisestky-Altin nació a las 38 semanas pesando 3 kilos y 100 gramos, y causándole grandes dolores a Yuri quien maldecía a Otabek en cada contracción de ida al hospital.

Todas las dudas que Yuri tuvo durante esos meses se disiparon cuando vio a su pequeño Milo, su lindo cabello castaño oscuro como el de Otabek y cuando abrió sus pequeños ojos estos eran esmeraldas como los de él.

-Hola bebé, soy yo, papá, te estábamos esperando- decía Otabek recostado junto a Yuri acariciando la cabecita de su bebé.

-Es hermoso, lo hicimos bien- susurró Yuri besado la mejilla del kazajo.

-Es nuestro pequeño milagro.

-¿Milagro? Nació a la perfección, amor.

-Con todas esas hormonas que tomabas es un milagro- decía el kazajo haciendo que Yuri lanzara una risa contenida por el dolor de la cesárea.

-Bien, la próxima vez lo haremos mejor.

-¿Próxima vez?- el rubio alzó sus hombros sonriendo mientras miraba al pequeño Milo pensando que quizá una pequeña princesa no estaría mal.

-Sólo tú, yo y el bebé- sonrió besando los labios de Otabek, comenzando así su nueva etapa ahora como padres y juntos, como había prometido hacía algunos años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a quienes llegaron hasta aquí.
> 
> Besos inmensos!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todas las personas que lean esto.
> 
> Besos inmensos!


End file.
